Winter And Spring
by XxMixedSushixX
Summary: Winter gives way to new beginnings and sweeps away troubled memories while spring brings new beginnings. She wrote "Goodbye". NejiHina mainly. Implied: HinaxOC NejiTen etc.
1. An Ending Before Beginning

**PROLOGUE - My Uncle And His Son  
**

Little 3 year old hinata hid behind her father's back while clutching his yukata. It was normal that her father went to talk to strangers (for hinata they were still strangers) but this time it was different the man he was talking to looked exactly like her father. she cautiously looked at the man what was he called again?

ahh it was Hizashi-sama She saw something move behind his back and was silently shocked to see a identical pair of eyes looking at her. When he saw the little girl he smiled at her and she reluctantly smiled back.

He pulled his fathers sleeve and when his father bent down to his height a smile grazing his lips. He cupped his hands near his mouth and whispered to his father "Father she's...(blushes)...cute. Whats her name?" hizashi suddenly broke into a laugh and looked at his older twin brother, "I believe they--" he gestured at his son and his brothers daughter

"--Havent been properly introduced". Hiashi caught on and chuckled as well "How rude of me, This my brother, is Hinata" he gently beckoned the little girl, whom he loved so much, to introduce herself. Hinata reluctantly stepped forward and gave a little bow

"uhh Ha-Hajime-memashite! ." hizashi immediately adored this little creature and by the look on his sons face, he knew he felt the same way. "Nice to meet you little hinata" he showed her an affectionate uncle-like smile and she suddenly blushed and hid behind her father.

"And this brother is my Neji" he gestured toward the little boy who walked forward. It was a sign, a bonding, a marking of fate & destiny. Hinata and neji always played together since then, they were inseparable and the two fathers quickly recognized this.

They talked about it and finally came to a conclusion, To marry them when the time comes to not only reunite the main and branch house but for their happiness as well. It was obvious that the two loved each other but hiashi and hizashi never expected that they, [okay] only neji, will come to hate his cousin so much.

AFTER a YEAR

Hinata was greatly troubled neji hadnt been playing with her for months ever since she learned that uncle hizashi was dead. She recalled having cried, a lot, more than she could remember (not knowing that her mother was next).

When she accidentally saw Neji she was elated but when she called out his name she was suddenly terrified and trembling at the way he looked at her, so much resent, hatred and contempt. She never seen that in anyone's face before.

Still trembling she slowly waited for his warm smile. Hyuuga Neji turned his back to her and walked away not noticing the tears that slid down her face and how she ran way, her bare feet bleeding because of the rocky path. Another marking, a twisted play of fate.

**Chapter 1: The blond and blue-eyed Love (Hinata 9 and Neji 10)**

It was hinata's first day of school at the Academy and to say that she was nervous was an understatement. She sat at the very far end, away from curious eyes. Her silvery eyes with a lavender tint to it colored eyes were unusual and would always draw attention which for her was a complete no-no!

She laid her head on her desk and thought again of her beloved niisan she remembered that they once shared a promise before what was it again?

* * *

_"Hina-chan! when its your first day of school at the academy i'll walk you there and back home! heh! i'll protect you from evil guys just like father said and i'll already be genin by then!" He spoke with a grin, how could she not trust that innocent face and those identical warmth and care filled eyes?_

_She blushed to an impressing shade of crimson and nodded slowly "Ok-okay niisan!" she said in her beautiful summer-breeze like voice that never failed to cheer him up_

_"Its a promise then hina-chan!"_

_

* * *

  
_

'Why did he change?' she thought to herself knowing that those warmth and care filled eyes were now replaced by hatred and contempt.

Wanting to distract her thoughts away from a certain chestnut haired silver eyed boy, she glanced warily around the room. SHe was seated next to A wild looking boy who was snoring loudly in his seat and a puppy on his lap, the way his mouth was open made her silently giggle to herself.

On the other side was a Pink-haired beautiful girl she was suddenly saddened cause she knew she looked nothing near beautifeul, with her navy-blue-black hair cut into a boyish style and baggy clothes she looked more like a boy than a girl but oh how wrong she was, she looked like a precious fragile porcelain doll with her pail skin and enormous eyes, she perfectly projected innocence.

The girl turned and looked at her and caught her staring, she immediately blushed and poked her fingers together hiding her face with her bangs the girl smiled her inner saying _'Waaaa too cute too cute!'_

"Hi my names Haruno Sakura! whats yours!?" hinata blushed more and slowly raised her gaze halfway, peering through her bangs and incredibly long lashes "Hyu-Hyuuga Hina-nata"

she timidly smiled and blushed a new brighter shade of crimson. Sakura didnt know if she can hold back wanting to hug the shy girl thinking _'Oh my god is a person allowed to be that cute?! waaa i want to hug her she looks better than my dolls -'_

The school bell rang and she sat erect at her seat anxious to get the day over with. A brown haired man entered the classroom his short somewhat spiky hair pulled back into a ponytail.

While he was trying to get those present a loud thudding came outside and all turned to look at the door for the late new comer. A Boy with sun-yellow hair and the bluest eyes hinata had ever seen walked through the door and stood infront of the classroom and he proudly shout out with one hand pointing to all in the class

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Your Future Hokage!" he thumped his clench fist to his chest as a silent promise to everyone and some laughed, others glared and some just stayed sleeping like the nara boy but the wild boy was already awake yet still a bit groggy.

Hinata felt something tug at her heartstrings and she smiled to herself while a new blush adorned her cheeks, now looking admiringly at the beaming blue-eyed and orange-clad boy while Sakura thought how weird and stupid the new boy was and how hot sasuke was, with the exception of hinata, the same every girl in the room was thinking.

Neji was watching outside the academy unnoticed, it was 'Her' first day of school and no matter how much he hated her he had to keep his promise, well at least that was what he forced himself to think.

The whole night he spent tossing and turning in bed knowing that the next day was 'her' first day of school, he was suddenly struck by a pang of fear 'Maybe some of them might bully her or she might get hurt or worse she might...'

he thought of every bad thing possible happening to her the whole night and resolved to watch her, besides he thought 'It is my job as her protector'.

It was going well for neji seeing how 'She' made a new friend with that haruno girl and how obvious it was that the haruno girl adored her. It was fine until a loud obnoxious kid ran in the room preaching he would become the next hokage.

Neji wasnt bothered by it, he had been hearing that ever since he was a kid, he rolled his eyes and contemplated that the orange kid was no doubt stupid, naive and most of all reckless.

Yes, neji didnt hate the kid but what pissed him off was how 'She' looked at him like he was some god and the new red tint to her cheeks and how she seemed to fidget around the kid made it worse.

He blamed it on the heat, of course it was the heat, _"Damn summer heat! Making me delusional!"_ Hyuuga Neji was never jealous. Neji decided that he will enjoy seeing that uzumaki-boy dead.

* * *

AFTER 3 WEEKS

Hinata was already a bit close to naruto but she never said his name before (too shy) He was her partner in one of the observation practices and other academy lessons.

After class hinata walked outside of the classroom with sakura beside her talking cheerfully about Sasuke she nodded and talked too, smiling the whole time but in truth the uchiha frightened her with those cold onyx eyes. suddenly Ino ran outside and clung to sasuke making sakura run after her shouting cheerfully to hinata

"See ya tomorrow hina-chan!!! HEY INO-PIG DONT TOUCH SASUKE!" she smiled at their silliness and was suddenly hit by somebody and all the books she carried (4 large grueling books) fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Neji was about to help her when the orange kid came running to her, he felt his ire rise. Hinata was shocked that Naruto was kneeling beside her picking up her books

"Here's your books!" he smiled and hinata felt her heart rapidly beating on her chest. "Anou... Ari-ar-igatou Uzumaki-san" she smiled shyly and naruto blushed saying

"Just call me naruto-kun, uzumaki-san sort off makes me sound old" he handed her books and blushed when their fingers touched. It was an innocent and purely accidental scene but neji wanted nothing more than to kill the orange kid for touching what was his.

_'Wait she is not yours! she killed your father and doomed you to a life of suffering! your supposed to hate her and you do! right?'_ neji mentally scolded himself and again he also thought that the only reason why he still watched over her cousin after 3 weeks is because he wanted to see her fail and rub it in her face.

Hinata was blushing madly even when she stood up, books in place. "Anou Hina-chan can i walk you home?" Naruto said, smiling warmly she peered at him through her lashes and saw the warmth in his eyes and smile so very unlike yet similar to her cousin. "Ha-hai!"

They walked silently back to her home all the while, hinata looking at her feet and naruto holding her books and talking cheerfully about how he would beat the uchiha and prove his worth to the village.

When they were infront of the house he gently handed her books back and blushing, lowered himself to her height and kissed her cheek. Dazed hinata stared at the retreating back of her first love while caressing the cheek with one of her hands.

He called back to her "SEE YOU TOMORROW HINA-CHAN!!" grinning and hinata felt her face heat up and she felt lightheaded from the lack of blood in other more important and needed more blood internal body parts.

"He....kissed....me?" hinata's face became a darker shade of crimson and ran into the house, smiling to herself.

Neji watched the whole panorama and felt his anger reach a boiling point as thousands of fleeting images on how to torture and kill the boy weaved through his mind.

He directed a murderous glare at the orange kid and returned to his own home.

* * *

His home was simple and he could smell his mother's cooking wafting through the air. "Mother! Im Home!" he called to the kitchen while slipping off his sandals before going inside.

He could here her mothers shuffling footsteps and she came out wearing a ruffly pink apron saying "Like my cooking? If not then, DIE" with her loving genuine smile in place. At age 38, Haruka Hyuuga still was as breath-takingly beautiful as in her youth only the little creases on the corner of her eyes and a few strands of greying hair showed her true age.

"Welcome home son" she smiled at him while wiping her hands on her apron. "Whats for dinner?" he grinned at her "Miso soup, tamago and rice balls. Which reminds me that im not done with the rice balls yet" she said to him and returned to the kitchen quietly saying over her shoulder "Dinner'll be ready in 10 minutes. Go wash up"

After the delicious dinner Neji lay on his bed and fell asleep with his hands folded behind his head, his long chestnut hair tied loosely. His room was simple yet all the things he needed were there,

A closet, a medium sized study table and 4 scroll paintings on each side pf the walls with calligraphic kanji meaning, "Strength" on top of his bed, the last thing given to him by his father, "Courage" on the wall facing the bed from his mother, "Wisdom" on the east side on top of the study table and "Honor & Destiny" on the west just beside the hanged picture of his father the one he brought home after his father's funeral.

He dreamed of A girl with a petite frame, bluish midnight black hair, silvery eyes, high cheekbones tinted with a slight pink and a beautifully curved mouth smiling at him placed on a pale heart-shaped face.

The dream became a nightmare when the image vanished and was replaced with that of the same girl only younger and with a pained expression on her pale face. She was wearing a white kimono and her tear-stained cheeks were bright with overwhelming sadness.

She ran away from him crying, her feet bleeding from the rocky path. He was frozen in place while watching the scene his younger self walking away while the girl went in the opposite direction fresh new tears stinging her eyes. Then out of the blue the uzumaki ran after her brushing past him and held her in a tight embrace.

She was crying on his chest, staining the orange fabric and he gently tilted her head up and softly brushed his lips on hers. Neji looked away his body feeling like a 200 pound boulder. He wanted this to end, to wake up and forget about it but he wasn't that lucky. He looked at them again his fists clenched tightly on his sides.

His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed threateningly but he was shocked to see that it wasn't the orange boy kissing her, it was....Himself. He woke up drenched in cold sweat and finally made a decision. He would treat her as cold and indiferrently as possible and maybe, if he had the chance, he would kill her, the source of all torment, the main branch heiress, Hyuuga Hinata.


	2. Angry Words Spoken Led To Mistake

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I wished i own naruto but sucks for me, i dont -__-"

Look if my story sucks i really dont care this is my first story so any review flames or not would be gladly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 2: Genin?!

(hinata age 10 & neji age 11)

Hinata walked outside the academy, diploma and her new head protector in hand. She took a deep breath and opened her diploma, inside in big bold letters were the words,

**This certificate shows proof that by the words of the godaime herself, Hyuuga Hinata is now an official Genin rank Ninja and will swear loyalty to Konohagakure and its inhabitants….**

Hinata clutched the diploma in her hands and looked around at the happy and proud families surrounding her. She felt the tears burn her eyes but she tried and succeeded in stopping them.

She knew that she should be happy, that she should be jumping with glee but she wasn't. Once again she looked at the families surrounding her looking for at least one familiar face.

She sighed and could feel the weight in her heart. Her father didn't come, Neji and Hanabi also didn't show up. Hanabi, she knew , was not yet allowed to venture alone and her father had different and more important things to do than what might be the most important day of his daughter's young life.

But Neji? No he wouldn't show up just for the fun of knowing that he disappointed his "dear and favorite" little cousin. She wished her mother was here but she knew that she is somewhere in heaven now watching over her. she grntly wiped the tears from her eyes and mouthed the words "mother i hope your proud of me somewhere up there"

After saying congratulations to Sakura and Ino* , She started wandering around the place avoiding the families until she caught a glimpse of yellow, sunshine yellow. She stopped in her tracks and could feel her heart beat faster.

She could even feel her heated face, she slowly turned her head and watched Naruto sitting on a swing. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. "na-naruto-kun? Wh-whats the matter?" he slowly looked up and stared at the timid girl.

"its nothing Hina-chi* Congratulations on becoming a genin" he smiled weakly at her and let the tears unconsciously roll down his whiskered cheeks. Hinata knew that naruto failed the genin exam but she also knew that she could do nothing about she dropped down on her knees, so she could stare him in the eye levelly, she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and hugged him tight. Naruto was shocked at first bur after a few moments he hugged her tight and let out his grief

"I hate this Hina-chi! How can I be the hokage and beat the uchiha if I cant even do some damn cloning technique!? Im worthless and pathetic like everyone says! " he spit out the words in his blind fury, he expected agreement and disgust from the normal villages but not from hinata, she stroked his hair and comforted and consoled him n a gentle way

"No naruto-kun your not pathetic, you're the most enduring and strong person I've ever met. " . After bawling his eyes out he slowly let go of the shy girl and grinned his usual naruto i-will-never-give-up-ever! way

"Thanks a lot Hina-chi but uhh sorry for making your jacket wet" Frankly hinata didn't care if Naruto ruined her favorite jacket, she was ecstatic actually cause the love of her life cried on her shoulder and offered his problems.

"You really are my best friend" hinata internally cringed at the word "friend" an after chatting awhile with naruto, she stood up and went back to the Hyuuga Compound or "The cage with a few privileges" to her.

On her way to her room she passed a few branch and main house members, all of whom congratulated her. She smiled and talked to them good-naturedly and asked about the state of the clan and problems for the branch house members.

Unlike Hiashi and the other more egotistical main house members, the others could see how hinata would become a great and gentle clan head.

"I see that you finally became a genin Hinata-sama" he put a large clearly noticeable emphasis on the 'sama'"Sorry for missing your 'big day' but congratulations though. I knew how hard you worked for learning easy jutsus and amateur lessons."

Her cousins deep voice stopped her in her tracks and she almost sighed exasperatedly but held it in. She slowly turned and looked Hyuuga Neji The "genius" in the eye "Go-good-afternoon ne-neji-niisa-san and thankyou"

She bowed and started to walk away but neji called to her "I heard that your boyfriend Naruto failed the exams! Hahahaha You finally found someone who could suit you hinata-sama! I knew he would be a failure I see he would alwa--- "

A loud 'snap' sound echoed through the deserted corridor and neji slowly touched his burning and stinging cheek. To say he was shocked would be an understatement because his cousin famous for being a weak, timid, painfully shy, and submissive person slapped him.

I repeat, Slapped him. 'She slapped me..She slapped me…she slapped me?!' this thought kept playing an endless litany in neji's mind.

"Look niisan you can call me weak and pathetic and anything you want to say but don't you ever, EVER insult Naruto! In my eyes he will always be better than you because unlike you, he cares about other people more than himself do you even know the word 'selfless' niisan? Hmm? He is even stronger than you niisan.

sure you're a genius and probably the best hyuuga who ever lived but he is someone who never gives up even when all doubted him, even when the people insult and mocked him.

The same people who he wants to protect by becoming the hokage. Did you even know niisan that he was always alone? That he only wanted others to accept him? And one more reason why he will always be better than you is because he doesn't wallow in the past and buries himself in self pity. Unlike you niisan he strives and moves forward toward the future. "

she said to him in a fast high-pitched almost hysterical voice with angry tears in her eyes while neji stood shocked 'She lost her stutter' he thought and didn't answer because he knew that she didn't expect one "He is my hero niisan"

she started to walk away but stopped midstride and said over her shoulder in a soft and whisper like voice "You were my hero once too." And with that she entered her room and closed the door GENTLY behind her while neji started to walk back in the direction of his own home.

Inside her room hinata looked herself in the mirror and took the metal head protector and tied it around her neck with a determined look on her face. She would show that fucking mean good-for-nothing arrogant bastard she calls her cousin.

* * *

Neji was instinctively walking towards the academy '_Im only going to congratulate her nothing else. Besides its for etiquette's sake'_ he thought to himself. But once he reached the academy and saw no sign of hinata he started to panic. He turned on his byakugan until he saw a familiar figure behind the school.

When he finally found her, he hid on top of the tree because he saw that hinata was walking towards the orange boy*. He saw that the boy started to cry and hinata hugged him.

Wait hinata what?! Neji unconsciously clenched his fists until he drew blood and walked back to the main house. For some reason he again wanted to kill the orange boy but deep inside he knew that he wasn't only feeling angry, he was also hurt but neji would never admit that.

When he saw hinata the words flew out of his mouth "I see that you finally became a genin Hinata-sama. Sorry for missing your 'big day' but congratulations though. I knew how hard you worked for learning easy jutsus and amateur lessons."

He mentally reprimanded himself but he stopped because it was true anyway, she deserved it. She replied something to him but he didn't care to listen but when she started to walk away he couldn't help but add

"I heard that your boyfriend Naruto failed the exams! Hahahaha You finally found someone who could suit you hinata-sama! I knew he would be a failure I see he would alwa--- " she slapped him. I repeat She slapped him. Wait she slapped him? (Whoa).

He stood frozen on the spot while hinata scolded him in a raised voice. (Whoa times 2) she raised her voice?! He was angry and hurt at the same time and he had to admit that he was more hurt that angry because hinata was yelling at him because of the orange boy.

He heard her say "He is my hero niisan" and with that his heart sank but when she was walking away he heard her say "You were my hero **once** too" she closed her door and didn't see Neji walking away with tears gliding down his porcelain face.

When he reached his room, he flopped down on his bed, he suddenly felt very tired. He was remembering how angry and beautiful hinata looked when she was scolding him.

Wait beautiful? God this was his cousin for god's sake wasn't there a law for incest or something. While his mind was in turmoil his mother's head peeked in "dinners ready" she said "no thanks okaasan im not hungry"

he replied while his right arm was dangling across his closed eyes. He heard his door click and he fell asleep from exhaustion. Hinata also didn't know that before neji went to go to her academy, he was training non-stop for 3 days with no sleep and an upcoming mission the next day.

While in the corner of his room amidst the abandoned scrolls on his desk lay an unopened box with a beautiful silver bracelet with a small gem the color of white and lavender, the same as hinata's eyes.

A card inside with a neat and clean handwriting saying: "Hinata-sama Congratulation on becoming genin -Neji H." which he bought with his own money.

* * *

Ino and sakura became hinata's bestfriends during her academy days, i might make a side story out of that

Hina-chi is naruto's nickname for hinata and BTW he also became her bestfriend

sama means master

Okaasan means mother

niisan means older brother or someone like an older brother

The orange boy is neji's nickname for naruto (if you read the first chapter it is also what he called him)

and yes neji was the one who said whoa (okay maybe it was me)


	3. Living a Roller Coaster Life

* * *

Disclaimer: I made a wish to own naruto but it didnt come true NuUuUUUUuuuOOOoo

Timeskip at the next chap!

oh forgot the next chapter is a side story!

Timeskip at the next next chapter!!!!!!!

sorry that neji's pov is a lil short

* * *

Chapter 3: I HAVE A BUG BOY AND A WOLF BOY AS TEAMMATES?!

(Hinata 10 Neji 11 Kiba 10 Shino 10 Kurenai 26)

Hinata was running towards the training grounds. Today was the day that she would meet her new teammates and her new sensei*. And she was Late. Late goddammit! And because of her cousin's unkind words

_(__"I see that you finally became a genin Hinata-sama. Sorry for missing your 'big day' but congratulations though. I knew how hard you worked for learning easy jutsus and amateur lessons."__) _

she couldn't sleep and kept thinking of how he would eat his words. Okay maybe not. The truth is She spent her whole night tossing and turning in bed with one thing on her mind, she SLAPPED him and even SCOLDED him.

'_Oh my god! How will I ever face him again?! Does he know about my crush on Naruto? Oh I hope not!'_ She shook her head to clear it of her unnecessary thoughts. She would think of a solution later, now it was time to meet her new team.

She reached the training grounds. She bent down and placed her hands on her knees for support while she was gasping and panting for breath. After awhile she stood up, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When she opened her eyes she found three pairs of eyes staring at her. Okay so two pairs and one pair of sunglasses staring at her with their eyebrows arched high on their forehead.

She nervously looked up at them through her bangs and smiled shyly with a dark shade of scarlet on her cheeks. While two boys had a suddenly peaceful aura surrounding them and both had suddenly pink cheeks.

Seeing this Yuuhi Kurenai cleared her throat and smiled "May I presume you are Hyuuga Hinata?" she said in a gentle but firm voice. Her face turned a bright shade of scarlet and she immediately bowed and almost screamed,

"Ha-Hai Sensei!! Wa-watashi wa Hyu-hyuuga Hinata desu!" The boys were mildly surprised, they expected a cold and austere Hyuuga female like Neji not a timid, shy and cute girl like her but they were NOT at all disappointed.

After she was seated on the grass beside the sunglasses guy Yuuhi Kurenai clapped her hands to get their attention and stated "Okay so first I want you to introduce yourself and tell the others your dream for the future and anything else you think will seem needed for them to know"

She pointed at a spiky brown haired boy with a white wolf-like dog on top of his head, Hinata mildly remembered him in her academy days, "You start first!".

The boy stood up and jabbed a finger to his chest and said "Names Inuzuka Kiba but you can call me Kiba! Yoroshiku ne! And this is my partner, Akamaru"

he pointed at the dog on top of his head and the dog barked in answer "My dream is to train Akamaru to be the strongest dog-nin and beat my sister and mom heh!" he grinned hugely and made hinata realize that he was so much alike to naruto.

Seeing that he had nothing more to say kurenai pointed to the sunglasses boy and said "Okay shoot!" The boy stood up, hands in pocket, and said in a deep detached voice, "Aburame Shino yorushiku" and with that he sat down while everybody had a few anime style sweatdrop.

"And that leaves us with you" She said and all of them looked at hinata. "Hyu-hyuuga Hi-hinata desu but please call me hi-hinata. My dream is to-to become stro-stronger and prove to my clan that I can lead th-them" she stuttered out the words with a shy smile and pink cheeks.

Yuuhi Kurenai looked at her new team. Even though it was summer, all three were wearing heavy looking jackets. _'So I have a freaky mysteriously eerie and creepy bug boy, a hyper and loud wolf boy and a painfully shy porcelain doll. This is going to be HARD. I should call this team JACKET for god's sake aren't they gonna collapse or have a heat stroke in those?! ' _

Kurenai thought to herself and said "I will be your sensei starting from today. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. Kurenai even sensei to the three of you. I expect you to work your butt off and train until blood seeps out of your mouth and every inch of your body bruised and bloody. But have fun!"

kurenai smiled warmly at them and went to get her equipment. After saying this the three of them stared at each other and thought of the same thing _'We have a Tsundere Sadistic Sensei?! NOOOOOO'_

After a whole day of training non-stop, Hinata learned that shino used bugs as weapons because The insects are introduced into the body of the Aburame clan at birth. The clan member and the insects then form a partnership.

The insects will feed on the chakra of the ninja, in exchange for following the commands of the clan member when so desired. She also learned that Kiba and his family were famous for their canines and canine-like senses.

The three of them were seated Indian-style at the grass while kurenai went to talk to Asuma. Hinata had akamaru on her lap and shino's bugs swarming around her.

"ei Hinata why aren't you grossed out by all those bugs at least akamaru is cute" kiba said while pointing at the previously mentioned swarming bugs. "I like all animals even bugs"

she said while petting akamaru. Shino whispered to Kiba saying "those bugs don't go near anybody unless they're commanded to. Its pretty weird"

"Yeah and akamaru normally bites and growls at new people even girls" kiba replied and both felt suddenly uneasy with their new teammate.

Before going home "Oh I a-almost f-f-forgot would you l-like some on-onigiri?" she produced a bento from her bag and opened it to revel mouth-watering tamago, hotdogs and onigiri with little fingerfood sandwiches and tempura.

The boys both took something from the box and said "Itadakimasu! Thankyou hinata-chan" after taking a bite, they both thought that this was the best thing they ever ate and they immediately fininshed the whole bento with kurenai joining in "Gochisoosama"

After eating the three of them—Kiba, Shino and Kurenai—Sighed heavily from bliss. And so ever since then Hinata brought food to training.

* * *

Neji had just come out of the shower and was drying his hair when he saw the unopened box he had bought as a present for hinata. He looked at it and smiled wryly deciding that it would be better if he threw it away.

He stared at himself in the mirror and proceeded to brush his hair a 100 times (as he did every morning and night) because who would be able to have such a lovely beautiful shiny soft thick and long chestnut hair if they dont take care of it.

His thoughts were returned to the matter at hand. How would he face hinata?! After insulting her and she slapping him!!!! Well he'll think of a solution later, now it was time to meet with his team for a C class mission, he would be gone for a week, Good.

He went to the kitchen to grab himself a quick breakfast before leaving but was halted in mid-step by a 5 decker bento-set wrapped up in a lavender colored and scented handkerchief, without even reading the letter he already knew who it was from.

He carelessly opened the card and inside was hinata's neat and cursive handwriting saying _"Neji-Niisan, Goodluck on your mission give lee and tenten-chan some of the food and gai-sensei too Take care and sorry for what i did yesterday! Sincerely Hinata H."_

Neji knew that inside was her own heavenly home-cooked meals and decided not to share it with the others. What they dont know wouldn't hurt them. He folded the card and put it into his pocket and stowed the bento in his napsack. He left the house while smirking evilly. Hinata really did have a bastard for a cousin.

* * *

Yorushiku means nice to meet you

Tsundere means a person who has a spiky, conceited and scary attitude at first but can later be loving and caring

tamago is scrambled eggs

onigiri is riceball

bento is a lunch box

Itadakimasu is a japanese phrase said before eating (i forgot why) and Gochisoosama is said after eating.


	4. Regret is a Bitter Feeling

Hinata: Please review! _ flames/critics/comments accepted

Neji:…… who's going to kill hinata-sama?

Me: you -__- evil bastard -

Hinata: *Gasp. Hides behind "Me"*

Neji: Fine *evil laugh* mwahahahaha

Sasuke: *shoots neji and carries hinata to a far away place*

Me: This is supposed to be a **NEJIHINA**. Freaks .

Me: This is MY version of the chuunin exams so don't correct me on the events that happened, I am perfectly aware of them. I just wanted to make it more dramatic

Hinata: Mixedsushi-san does not own this yada yada yada

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: He Who ALMOST Killed Me  
**

(Neji : 15 (and lee and tenten and so on) Hinata: 14 (and so on) people (I don't care anymore about their damn ages 'tis too boring -) and other yada yada yada)

It was quiet. All around him people were looking frightened, some disgusted, others in the state of near tears.

There she was, Hinata, lying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. Her blood.

Neji felt choked, suffocated. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Hinata…Hinata…Dead…on the floor….Because of him.

There was no noise, only stillness….silence….death

It wasn't his fault, he kept reminding himself. There was a reason for him killing her. She was main branch, better, she was Heiress of the main branch. She represented all his suffering and all his…his…oppression... She was his cage.

But a voice in the back of his head was saying, whispering ever so slightly yet effectively, the words _'Was it worth it? Is your hatred worth it for sacrificing her? Are you satisfied? Are you Happy? Did all your sufferings vanish?' _

Naruto was there, in front of him, clutching her dead body in his arms. His tears freely flowing down his face. Neji knew he should be ecstatic, triumphant. But he wasn't. He wanted so much to grieve like Naruto, but he was different.

He was numb, numb all over. He looked around to see hanabi, trying unsuccessfully to restrain the flow of tears that fought to be free.

Beside her, her father was looking harsh and strict as ever. Only, neji knew it wasn't the truth. That was his façade. Appearing like the strong, indifferent hyuuga leader.

But neji could see it, the pain was hidden in his eyes, the moisture appearing in his left eye, his thundering heartbeat. It was amazing, how byakugan can see so little details.

He stared at his hands. They were stained a beautiful crimson shade, like her pale cheeks whenever she was embarrassed or shy or both. Only now it was her blood that was staining his hands.

Her blood was everywhere on him. His face, his hands, his feet. Every blow he delivered spurted that beautiful flow of crimson liquid.

**-FLASHBACK-**

A kunai flew and grazed the side of her face.

He soon got addicted after the first appearance of it flowing down on side of her face. And soon enough his hands were hitting every inch of skin exposed.

He started delivering different blows to every vital part of her body. At the same time sealing of her chakra points.

She, who was trying to avoid the blows and deliver her own, but he was too fast. He knew he was winning after her first fall.

He was going to leave, but she kept standing up. Soon he was deflecting blows, he didn't know how she could still stand he sealed almost all her chakra points.

He was caught of guard and was hit on his upper arm. He was enraged! How could a pathetic weakling land a blow on him. The Hyuuga Prodigy.

But she kept standing up, because of that fool. That Uzumaki Naruto. He couldn't take it anymore so he delivered one final blow to stop her pathetic life.

He knew, he was doing her a favor. By ending her stupid life, she wouldn't have to train so hard to be acknowledged by a father who, in truth, was very proud of his daughter. She didn't have to prove herself of becoming a kunoichi.

But the words that she uttered were what made him so blinded with fury, she spoke them surely "Your wrong neji-niisan. People can change. Destiny has no leash over us. I can see that you are confused and suffering more than me."

She was too weak to be a chuunin and was going to die sooner or later, the odds were against the 'later'. So why couldn't it be him to take her life? It would be so much better, rather than her body never being recovered.

Besides it was a tournament, it didn't matter about who their opponent was. It was kill, fight, live, survive and kill again.

But before he could deliver the finishing blow the other jounins stopped him and she fainted. Weakling that she is.

**-End Of Flashback-**

She was put into a canvas of some sort and was carried of towards the treatment room. They had to pry naruto off her.

He looked up at the accusing stares he received, some with hatred, the others with anguish. He could hear the faint sobbing of sakura, ino even tenten.

He left the stadium, not bearing the airless atmosphere any longer. That voice was still whispering in his head, _'Is it worth it? Was SHE worth it?'_

And then he saw it, a bird, its wing broken, lying on the dirt, desperately flapping its other wing. Trying to fly again. Neji knew it was pointless to struggle and it was only a few more moments before it died.

He pitied it, it was just like his cousin, his dead cousin. The one who he killed. So helpless, fighting, struggling even thought it was pointless. Its life was already dwindling away.

Then suddenly, a bird flew to it, its feathers so white, whiter than snow, than anything else he has ever seen. It was gently nudging the other bird.

Urging it to fly. The bird stopped struggling and for a moment Neji felt like he understood them, like he was intruding on something so mysterious yet powerful about death and love, about how nature healed and changed like winter, with its cold bite gives way to spring.

He scooped up the bird in his hand. It was so tiny, defenseless. Confused. He had made the wrong assumption.

It was he who was the struggling bird. And the white one? He did not know, for who could ever heal his wounds? Nobody. He was destined to struggle….Forever.

Upon entering his house he placed the sleeping bird inside a box filled with towels and small pillows. He went to his bed and slept

He dreamt of his cousin dead on the floor, covered and surrounded in scarlet blood. The voices screaming _"Was it worth it?! Are you finally happy?! Are you content?!" _He kept running but wherever he went the voices would soon follow.

He turned into that little brown bird, with its broken wings struggling. He watched as people passed by him, looking at him with disgust and contempt then walking away.

Then he dreamt about a girl with midnight blue hair and a gentle smile looking down at him turning into a white bird and flying away.

Her words to him in the dream were "Be happy niisan. Goodbye" He was unaware that tears were streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

She felt horrible. It was like something trying to pull all her hair out at once and her body felt like it been stampeded on by a heard of buffalos.

She was tired too. So tired that she wanted to just give up and let the blissful clutches of death take her. Away from the pain, the anguish, the sorrow.

She could remember everything with stunning clarity now.

Neji hit her heart and after speaking awhile she fainted.

She still remembered her last words to Naruto. "Did I change...?...E..ven..for..a little......bit" but she did not hear his reply and let the comfort of sleep overtake her.

She didnt know why she was feeling pain, she was sure that when one dies, you would feel nothing. Death was only a void.

She opened her eyes slowly and was momentarily blinded by the lights, but after adjusting her eyesight she could see that numerous people were staring at her. All wearing masks on the lower part of their faces.

Wondering about death again, she succumbed to the lures of sleep.

**************

When she opened her eyes again, the pain was quite bearable. Only a dull throbbing in her head and a numbness in her body. She gradually looked around her and saw multiple people in the room. All of them sleeping peacefully.

She saw that the room were covered in multitudes of flowers. All ranging in size and color. One was even green, she laughed softly at that and knew that it was the dynamic duo, gai and lee, who gave it.

Looking again at the sleeping faces of her friends and family. She smiled and felt the tears burn behind her eyelids. She was so lucky to have them, her beloved friends and family.

She spotted sun yellow hair and stared at naruto in all his sleeping glory.

She closed her eyes, content and slept. For once she dreamed of nothing, no sorrows, no pain, no anguish. Only A Void

'Was This What Death Feels Like?'

* * *

NO THIS IS NOT THE ENDING!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Hate and Love Go Well Together

MixedSushi: I do not own naruto but if you steal my effing plot, i'll make sure you live in your very own hell^^

Neji: Yes she will

Hinata: Scary

Neji: Shut up -

Hinata: hai....

MixedSushi: I forgot that hinata will be paired up with OC after 2 or 3 more chapters and he's omgwtfrbx awesome ^_~

Hinata: o////o

Neji: Who is he?! I'll MURDER HIM MWAHAHAHAHAHA

MixedSushi: I like him more than neji Dx oh why cant he be Neji?!

Hinata: yay^^ heart

Neji: *Steals heart*

Hinata: *gives heart to OC*

Tatsuhiko : I have a name -__-" Such a cute little girl *kisses hinata* Yoroshiku ne?^^

Hinata & Neji: HE WAS HERE?!

Me: duh. hi tatsu

Tatsuhiko: Hi miss^^ I'll end this stupid nonsensical dialogue now^^ *blows a kiss to hinata* i'll see you later my sweet^^

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the ceiling above him. He had that dream again. No, it was not a dream. It was a nightmare, a bloody, cruel and accusing nightmare.

The one of the white bird. He draped his arm on his eyes, trying to lodge the nightmare out of his mind.

She was still in a coma. It was already 2 weeks but her heart had not gone steady yet. The medic nin were so very unsure, they were even shocked to see her still breathing, albeit raggedly and weakly.

Even tsunade said that it would be a miracle if she even opened her eyes. And even if she did, her heart would give way relatively early.

It was his fault.

And he regretted it deeply. His hate, his blind fury were centered on an innocent kind creature that eventually led to its destruction.

Naruto opened his eyes to the absurdity of what he did. And now he could even see how foolish he had been. And he had always relished in the fact that he was the only one with a sensible mind with those close to his age.

He was so very stupid. He could see how much pain he caused.

Hiashi was still as strict as ever but during times when he would go to the hospital, he would be deathly pale with his limbs shaking. Hanabi, who was a feisty, cheerful girl was now locking herself in her room, refusing to go out even to meet her father.

Naruto and Kiba who were always hyper and loud would sometimes stay quiet for hours and if asked, would force a reassuring fake smile.

Shino he once even saw crying. Kurenai would force a strong appearance but when the word was said to her about hinata, she broke down, her knees giving way, he sobs racking her whole body.

Sakura, ino and tenten would stay in her hospital room for hours holding her hand and sobbing quietly at her ill destined fate.

Ah, FATE. That was what started all this. His belief in Fate and Destiny, the fact that no one could change. How foolish he had been.

Neji stood up and decided to visit her for once. It would be his first time to see her again after the chuunin exams.

Neji was slowly treading down the dimly lit hall of Konoha Hospital, a bouquet in his hand.

He stopped In front of a reception desk and asked the plump aging woman for Hinata Hyuuga.

"Oh hinata-san? She has been receiving tons of visitors but it's the first time I've seen you. Are you probably one of her admirers child?" the woman said with a chuckle and neji quirked an eyebrow cooly at her.

"No ma'am. I'm her cousin" he said apathetically. "The room number please. Im in a bit of a hurry" He said, impatient clear in his voice.

The woman clucked her tongue and sighed. "young people these days! Cant even learn to be patient, always in a hurry. Well for your information boy, she's in the best possible room, 777" She said and sighed again.

Neji feeling more impatient by the hour, turned and started briskly forward but the woman called back. "You should learn to Savor her boy, she wouldn't be there forever! Im rooting for you!" she said with a wink, and for once neji felt heat creep up his cheeks.

He was standing in front of Room 777. Her room. Would he find her dead? Would he find the dead body of his cousin inside? Or would he find it empty and be informed that she died earlier and the body has been just moved out?

Neji for once in his whole life could feel a pang of fear. Of cold, pure fear.

He knocked and gently nudged the door open. No one was there.

He looked urgently at the bed and saw his cousin, sleeping peacefully, her body ramrod stiff. He breathe a sigh of relief, not even knowing that he had been holding his breath the whole time.

He sat in the chair beside her bed and discovered that his hands had a slight tremor in them. He looked at his cousin. She was paler than normal, scratch that, she was ghostly white, the paper thin skin appearing almost translucent.

He breathing was ragged and erratic. She looked like she was struggling to breathe, like every breath she took would be the last one.

He held her hand, surprised at their warmth. Why he was surprised he didn't know. Warmth was perfect to describe her, she was the life giving warmth. The light. She was like spring, new beginnings, hope, light, love. She was Spring itself. Love. Love?

He gripped them hard and stared at her face as if willing her to open her eyes. To smile at him. To reassure him that she was fine, that it wasn't his fault.

But that would never happen. It was his fault. She wasn't fine and it was only a matter of time before she stopped breathing.

His eyelids grew heavy. Trying to push the thought of how he would live without her out of his mind. His mind was shutting off. From Everything. From pain, from hurt. From her.

"Neji….Neji…" he was sure he heard something but he was so very exhausted. Then he felt feather light hands caress his hair.

He shot open his eyes and jerked his head to stare at the milky orbs of his cousin and her warm smile.

"Neji"

* * *

She was exhausted. She didn't know why. Heck, she didn't even know who she was anymore. _'Why is everything so dark?' _ She was terrified. She was terrified of the darkness and why she couldn't remember anything. She was terrified at the pain that felt like something was tearing her heart apart.

But what scared her the most was the feeling of utter aloneness. The sheer pain of knowing no one was there to comfort her, to gently remind and console her. To hold her tight and assure her that everything was fine.

She was terrified.

She was Alone and Terrified

She was Alone…

Then she heard a small knock. '_Where did that come from? Maybe Im not alone…_' she dared not hope.

She heard small and faltering steps come nearer, as if the person wasn't sure of his being there.

Someone was sitting beside her, she could feel his warmth.

Then she was assaulted by feelings she didn't know, First by the almost sure fact that the most important person was there, sitting beside her. And the swelling of her heart in joy.

Neji was there.

Neji. Neji. Neji. Neji. Neji

She felt tears burning her eyelids.

Her mind was filled with nothing but him, his smell, his look, the strength he always seemed to convey, his self confidence that she always wished to have, his loneliness, his confusion, his aloneness.

She would not try to deny it anymore. She was in love with him. No, she wasn't in love with him. She Loved him. Every other deep meaning was filled in that word, 'Love'

How foolish of her to fall in love with the person who tried to kill her. She would've laughed at it if the situation had a lighter shade.

She felt him take her hand in his own. She was surprised that his hand felt like ice blocks. Maybe that was what he really is, Ice. Ice cooler than winter snow. The end of everything. '_No. He isn't the end. Winter gives way to spring, To new beginnings. Winter._'

"Neji….Neji.." she hoped that the words conveyed her feelings.

She fluttered her eyes open and stared at him. He was breathing steadily and deeply. He was asleep

She caressed his hair wondering about their silkiness. She could feel him, smell him. She tried to commit to memory the way he felt, his eyes, his smile. Everything

She felt him move slightly. '_No. Please wait a little longer. Don't leave me yet_'

He jerked his head up and stared at her, astonishment clear in his eyes.

"Neji"

She smiled at him and said

"Ni-Niisan i-im s-s-sorry I di-di-dist-t-turbed your s-sleep"

"Hinata?" He spoke as if unsure

"Ye-yes niisan?"

"HINATA!!!" he abruptly stood up and ran outside to call for tsunade, leaving hinata immensely saddened

* * *

After Tsunade checked hinata's vital signs she was shocked to see that her heart, although weak was rapidly returning to normal. She grew perplexed at why this happened and askedhinata, "Hinata what did you do during your battle? What did you do to prevent dying?"

She was looking at her intently, hinata smiled and said, "I survived."

FLASHBACK

She felt it, he was going to strike her heart.

She was pathetic for doing this but she had no other choice.

She really was a coward.

"Weakling.

Coward.

Useless."

Those were the words she was extremely familiar with. Always uttered by her father and cousin and the main house.

It was hurtful.

But it was also true.

So she couldn't die without proving herself '_Not yet. I will survive this. I'll live through this and prove them wrong. I am Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. I am no coward nor am I pathetic and useless_' With that last thought, she covered her heart in untraceable healing chakra.

END OF FLASH BACK

After her brief interview with tsunade she was assailed by hordes of her family and friends and by the end of the day she was laughing gaily and merrily.

Even though she wasnt looking at him, she could feel him. In some bizaare way she could see every move he took. Every smirk bestowed. Every word uttered from his mouth. Everything. She was painfully aware of him.

She hated it.

She hated knowing the fact that she loved him and his feelings? none. Maybe Hate

She hated him.

She hated loving him so much that she couldnt take him being with another woman, she hated the fact that he could never return her feelings. She hated the way he would ignore her and only take notice of her because of some blunder she had done.

She hated him.

She hated him deeply.

And he knew it.

He reveled in the fact that he could affect her with a smile or a harsh word spoken.

She hated him so.

And yet she loved him more.

Then he stood up and left

* * *

Neji didnt know why but he was extremely and not to mention pathetically embarassed because he was caught holding her hand. 'I was even sleeping and if i remember correctly her hand was held to my lips. How could i have done something so...so...improper. It is morally inapropriate especially since she come from the main house and I from a lowly branch house'

Even though he couldnt see her he was painfully and awkwardly aware of her. Everything she done, said, breathe. He didnt know why but he could almost touch her, smell her, taste her.

He still hated her.

He hated the fact that she could sacrifice her life just to open his eyes.

He hated the fact that she was painfully shy and bashful.

He hated her gentle yet fragile beauty.

He hated the fact that he was still bound to her.

He hated why everybody loved her, she was a weakling, a coward an absolutely pathetic being. Useless and incapable.

And she knew it.

She didnt try to change, oh no. She just got worse and worse for the sole fact of annoying him.

He hated her so.

And yet he...? No, he hated her.

He stood up and left.


	6. Confusions And Corrections

Age: Hinata and the rest of rookie nine: 16 Neji, Tenten and Lee: 17 (weird I almost wrote cookie 9 )

Aniki is a much respectful version of niisan (brother)

_**All sentences/phrases which are in this type (bold & italicized), are lyrics to the song 'Save Me' by Josh verdes (i do not own the lyrics and naruto characters yada yada yada) Its up to you to guess who the song is applied too. Coughnejicough  
**_

* * *

_**Save me  
I feel like I'm goin' crazy**_

"Neji-aniki oheyo" Hinata said and bowed politely at the man who was standing before her

_**And lately  
I feel like I'm goin' crazy  
I've got this lady  
The feelin' I get when she says my name  
It's a feeling that never feels the same  
Save me**_

After the "Chuunin Incident" Hinata only called neji 'aniki' which made neji furious. Because a) She was the heiress! She didn't have to be _**more **_respectful to him and b) He wasn't her Brother!!!!

"Hn. Oheyo." He replied and watched her through the corner of his eye as she walked past him, her midnight blue locks swishing just below her waist.

'_She really has changed. She became so….beautiful….angelic….perfect_' Neji thought to himself as he continued to watch his cousin.

Who would have thought that a gangly awkward teenager like her would turn into a woman. '_Yeah, a woman with the face of an angel, the body of a siren and the grace of a queen._' Neji scoffed inwardly.

_**And lately  
I feel like I'm goin' crazy  
I've got this lady  
The way her lips just move****The way her hips just groove**_

_**Save Me  
**_

They had an unspoken truce after the scene in the hospital but they couldn't shake off the awkward feelings they seemed to have around each other. She, love while Him, hate.

She wanted to be the one who would always remain at his side, even if it meant that she would only be the observer, the unneeded, unwanted extra, as long as she was with him, Everything would be fine.

He wanted to be the one to destroy her, to rid her of his life. He wanted to be the one to end her, her kind smile, her loving nature and her gentle soul.

He didn't want her to get hurt even if it meant that he would have to be the one who hurt her.

He couldn't take it if she, an innocent bystander and natural pacifist, would live her whole life fighting, for no reason, for nothing but endless and stupid wars. She was a healer and not a destroyer.

If she lived like this her whole life, her real self would fade away until nothing but a body, a shell, would be left. A ruthless killing machine. He couldnt see hinata living out her days, her hands stained with blood, her eyes..._dead_

He wouldn't be able to take it. Even if it did mean that he would be killing her. Besides he hated her anyway, it couldn't possibly be to hard to kill someone you hate. Wouldn't it be?

_**You're now that all I think about  
The next time I can take her out  
I really don't wanna feel this way  
But I think it's already way too late  
Save me**_

"Uhhh hinata?" he suddenly said.

"Yes Neji-aniki?" she asked a cute little tilt to her head and a curious smile playing around her lips.

"Goodluck with the Chuunin exams" he said very quietly and hinata felt a jump in her chest and she unconsciously smiled brightly at him.

"Thankyou aniki!" she said, running toward him, hugging him for the briefest moment, blushing, almost fainting and running away then fainting.

'_I hugged him!_' she smiled and gripped her pillow letting her eyes droop shut. Her smile didn't disappear.

* * *

The Second Chuunin Exams

**Flashback**

"Don't worry Hinata! You've gotten stronger! You could deal with this guy with your eyes closed" Kiba said along with a wink and unexpectedly hugged her tight saying,

"Just don't hurt yourself…. I wouldn't know what I would do if _it _happened again…I don't want to lose you hinata…." He said, clutching her tighter to his chest

"Don't worry Kiba-kun. I'll do my best!" She declared and hesitantly hugged the canine-like boy.

**End Of Flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

She was exhausted, so much that she wanted to collapse right there, on the floor, with the whole main and branch house and possibly the entire village watching.

She pushed herself up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She was being hit

"Is that all you can do?" Her opponent said, a mocking yet bored tone in his voice. The mist nin was extremely cocky for someone his age.

"Byakugan!" Immediately veins appeared on the sides of her eyes and the pupil lining of her eye also appeared, making the opponent realize that she was using her bloodline technique.

'_I just have to use __**that**__ technique_' She thought to herself before closing her eyes and adapting her body to a perfect form for the "Jyuuken" stance.

'_Something's different about her form… Like its…intentional? What is she planning to do?_' Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Neji thought similarly.

At first she began to slowly move her hands in sweeping patterns, her movements beginning to increase their pace until strand like chakra were emitting from her fingertips creating a web-like barrier of chakra to form around her.

The web-like barrier provided a 360 degree of protection that could also cut through most any target which dares penetrate the protective sphere. By expelling a more sharper, stronger and more flexible amount of chakra, she can increase it's effectiveness against more massive incoming objects.

"Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand" With that the strands were sent flying towards the mist nin sending him hurtling toward the wall.

The whole audience---yes even Neji and the whole main house--- were shocked and held a long silence as the girl with her midnight blue locks and lavender eyes deactivated her byakugan and pant heavily due to fatigue.

The man was trying to stand up, they could see. His whole body covered with deep sliced cuts with gushing blood. The audience unconsciously held their breaths to see what would happen to the suspense filled battle.

The audience didn't notice that hinata had also cut herself on her arms and when the blood started to drip she used her remaining chakra to control the blood and turn them into her very own weapons.

The blood were hovering around her and as she said her final words they shot toward the now standing man, hitting him with such force and speed to rival any bullet. "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou"

The man was unconscious and the battle was declared over.

"The Victor Of This Battle, The New Chuunin of Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata" The proctor said and raised hinata's arm as the crowd went wild.

She smiled hesitantly before collapsing on her knees and clutching her lower abdomen. The crowd quieted and the proctor shouted orders toward his men as the rookie nine, excluding naruto since he was training with jiraiya, neji and his team and hiashi with hanabi came rushing to the scene.

She smiled at them and revealed a kunai, stabbed deep in her lower abdomen. They looked at the proctor and he angrily pointed toward her opponent who was laughing maniacally

"Oh my hand slipped! Im sorry dearie!"

Her vision turned blurry and she succumbed to the clutches of sleep. She didn't see Neji run towards the man, byakugan activated, hand above his head in the jyuuken striking position.

She didn't see the proctors run towards him and calmed him down before he could do any damage to the unconscious man.

She also didn't see, Kiba and akamaru simultaneously attacking her opponent along with shino's bugs. Leaving the man with only 1% of his life. They left unsatisfied.

He was still alive though and returned to mist in his sad state since the proctors couldn't trust the two medic nins present—sakura and ino—to take care of him properly and not poison or kill him

but they wouldn't have mind him dying, slime like him would be better of dead anyway but as professional proctors they had to see to the welfare of every participant. Maybe.

* * *

'_ugh i've been spending TOO MANY times in the hospital these days_' hinata thought to herself as she looked around the hospital room, the whitewashed walls, the green plastic chairs in one corner, the window with a picturesque view of konoha and her niisan sleeping beside her.

_'Wait......WHAT?! What's niisan doing here?'_ she couldnt help but feel a little jump in her chest as she stared lovingly at the man who was sitting next to her, his head placed on top of his folded hands while one of his hands were holding hers.

'_I didnt even notice he was holding my hand_' hinata couldnt help but think of how his hand in hers felt so....right, like it was made only for her and he hers as well.

She gently pried her hand out of his and he jerked his head quickly to stare into the milky orbs of his cousin.

And then all hell froze over.

He was hugging her, quite tightly in fact. He was clutching her to him like there was no tomorrow "I told you to take care didnt I? I wouldnt _know_ what to do without....._you_. **_Hinata_**... Promise me you'll take care of yourself....promise me?" Neji whispered in her ear.

She could feel his breath breezing on her neck and felt delightful shivers go up her spine as well as a warm sensation spread all over her body. "Okay Niisan" she slowly whispered while returning the hug awkwardly.

"go to sleep. You need to rest" he pushed her gently back down '_He's back to being the old stoic neji again_' hinata sighed exasperatedly....inwardly.

She didnt know how tired she was until her head was laid back down on the pillows. Her eyelids became heavy and the last thing she saw was her cousin smiling down at her.

* * *

"Were very lucky this time, the kunai didnt hit anything vital but if she doesnt wake up in the next 5 hours we'll have to go to surgery and see for ourselves." Tsunade said to a grimacing Neji.

Hiashi had collapsed from stress because of the old chuunin exams happening, he could not take seeing his daughter on the verge of death...again.

Hanabi was taking care of her father and would be visiting tomorrow, Rookie nine and the rest of team gai were either escorting the mist nin or going on a short mission.

So he was left to take care of his cousin, his half-dead _ehem_ semi-coma cousin.

********************************

He looked down at her serene, sleeping pale face, her slightly parted lips and her straight and delicate nose. A lock of hair had fallen over her brow and he unconsciously brushed it away, feeling the smoothness of her ivory skin.

He sat beside her and held her hand, it was warm again which at least showed some signs of life in her.

He stared up into her face again and felt a longing to kiss those delicately curved lips of hers.

He was extremely proud of her, she was now a chuunin. He didnt want to do anything other than take her up in his arms and twirl her about, in front of everybody to see.

In that overjoyed state he didnt notice the bastard take out a kunai, attached a chakra string to it and throwed it at hinata with blinding accuracy. He couldnt help but blame himself, he was her protector and he did nothing to prevent a low ranked ninja from harming his cousin.

In that moment, when she smiled up at them and coughed up blood while her jacket was soaked with blood and collapsed, he had an extremely strong desire to protect her, to shield her away from the world and life they would eventually lead, he wanted to take her away to a place where she'd be safe....peaceful...happy.

She would achieve that in death, he reminded himself

He could kill her now, he thought, she was defenseless and no one was even looking. But he couldnt bring himself to do it.

He stared at her face again.

_**Save me  
I feel like I'm goin' crazy  
I've got this lady  
She's got me on my knees  
I'm saying baby baby please  
Don't leave tonight without giving me  
Some of your lovin' it makes me weak  
Somebody save me**_

_**I found the love that's a one of a kind  
This time I'm in for it  
and I know I'm in just way too deep  
Someone…oh someone  
I said someone….**_

_**Save me now**_

_**Im just in too deep.....**_

**

* * *

**


	7. Lies Written In Ink

Me: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner!!! Please forgive me!!! I had extreme writer's block!!!!

Caution: There will be a bit of drama in this one folks xP

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto -pouts-

* * *

Hinata walked the spacious halls of her home. She politely talked and smiled at everyone who walked past her.

But everybody noticed that the pale girl was in pain, for what they didn't know, her usually kind and beautiful smile was strained.

It seemed that with just a bit of provocation, she would break like the porcelain doll everyone perceived her to be. So they just walked past her, not necessarily caring about comforting her.

No one knew that she wanted the excuse to cry, that she wanted someone to hold her close and whisper comforting nothings in her ear, but she wouldn't, she was not the old hinata that would cry for some silly reason. No, she wouldn't cry.

Flashback

It was already late but for some reason hinata could not fall asleep and ended up thrashing and turning on her bed. So she decided that a cup of warm milk might make her drowsy and thus started her journey toward the kitchen.

She walked quietly barefoot on the carpeted floors careful not to wake anyone. She tiptoed through doors and doors but heard hushed voices in one of the rooms, curiously, she went towards the room and found herself standing in front of the huge mahogany doors to the elders meeting room.

She raised her pale hand to the antique doorknob but heard one elder speak, "Hiashi! Do you really think your elder daughter can be head of this family?!" Hinata was frozen on her place hand still touching the metal surface.

She knew she should leave, it was wrong to eavesdrop but her body wouldn't obey her orders. She was expecting her father to defend her but after hearing the strict voice of her father say,

"I know very well that she cannot run this clan. But she is my eldest daughter and thus she will have to lead the clan, capable or not. I have no choice in the matter, however weak she may be, we cannot break the traditions."

Hinata felt the tears form in her eyes but she wouldn't let them escape, it had been a long time since she cried. So she stood there, hand still raised, eyes swimming with tears.

"Well you could disown her!" One elder said.

"And risk being disgraced?! What would people think! Keep in mind that the whole village loves her! We would very well start an inter village war if we disown her! And think of the rumors that would spread!" Her father replied.

"Then what would we do?! Hanabi is more suited to be the clan head! That eldest daughter of yours would destroy the clan within a week of ruling it!" Another replied.

"That is why I am planning to have her assassinated" Her father calmly replied in a cold and calm voice without even faltering as if he was talking about monotonous matters like the weather.

Hinata dropped to her knees and covered her mouth with her trembling and pale hands to stop herself from gasping in hurt. She let the tears flow down her pale face and drop to the floor.

The room went eerily quiet until her father's voice broke the silence by saying "We shall do it the night after tomorrow, I have hired a very capable shinobi and rest assured that it would not be put upon our shoulders."

The tears wouldn't come out anymore, she felt empty inside. Hinata stood up silently not caring to hear about their plans on how to kill her, all she wanted to do now was sleep. All this time she believed her father loved her, during the time she almost died he was always there for her then….why? She wanted to know why.

She silently went to her room, crawled up under the comfy sheets and spent the entire night staring hollowly at the picture of her family. Because Hyuuga Hinata NEVER got what she wanted.

She was too kind, too giving….too selfless.

Because everyone knew that Hyuuga Hinata never got what she wanted.

Cue! End of flashback

Hinata's POV

I've never really realized how much I hate everything, call it an epiphany.

I hate the monotonous concept of everyday life. I hate this village and being a shinobi, wherein everything is only about wars, murder and treason.

I hate everybody! I feel sick looking at their exuberant faces. Those smiling faces that are capable of destroying one's whole life.

It shocks me how despicable and appalling humans are. It repels me to know I am like them, capable of what they can do, capable of killing, betrayal and many more.

Maybe that's what the saying "We are only human" comes from.

I was still wondering about this concept as I walked mechanically through the dirt road until a loud shout called my attention.

"Hinata-chan!!!!" I turn and see my exuberant teammate and friend kiba along with shino who was silently walking by his side, hands dug deep in his pockets.

I smile at them and feel that even though I hate everything, I still love them all. Maybe its wrong and maybe I'm crazy but I do, I love everyone and everything, I would gladly die for them.

Shino and kiba looked at each other worriedly, I wonder why until shino asked me "Is anything wrong Hinata?" in a rather concerned tone. For the first time that day, I smiled genuinely.

I love them so much, So very much. So much that it hurts. My chest constricted painfully as I looked at both of them. I know what I must do, I've already planned it out last night. My only regret is not being able to say goodbye to them.

"Hey kiba, shino? Could you do me a favor" I ask them and whisper something in their ears. Afterward I smile and walk away leaving them standing there stranded and unmoving.

I return home and have dinner with neji, hanabi and father. Smiling and chatting with them as if everything is normal with the world.

Afterwards I excuse my self and ask if I can speak to hanabi later that night. She seemed shocked yet happy and immediately obliges.

A few hours later I found myself knocking the door of my younger siblings room. She quickly opens the door and invites me inside. I accept her invitation.

We both sit on her spacious bed and chat for awhile. I notice that the time has come and I sigh as i stroke her hair. She seems worried and asked me "Neesama? What is it?"

I don't want to do what I do, but I must. Those are the only thoughts that passed my mind the whole time I was talking to her.

"Hanabi, listen to me, okay? No matter what happens know that I love you very much. I want you to keep in mind that you must not let anybody tell you what to do. Follow your heart and wherever it will lead you."

"I…don't understand neesan.." She says, a confused and lost look deep in her eyes. I smile and hold her close to me. "You'll know soon darling. Just know that I will love you no matter what happens."

I say to her and sing her a lullaby mother used to sing to me. It was the hardest thing not to cry and minutes later of singing hanabi fell asleep.

I place her gently in her bed and tuck her under the sheets. I smile at her beautiful and serene sleeping face, feeling tears prick my eyes.

I unhook the silver necklace that mother gave me and place it on her bedside table. It was a silver necklace with an oval locket covered with intricate designs of thorny vines and roses as a pendant.

Inside it was the picture of me, mom, hanabi and father, beside it were the words "Forever In My Heart" engraved in an elegant scrawl.

I stroke her face and her hair feeling like the whole world is weighed upon my shoulders. I bend down and kiss her pale forehead.

After walking out of her room quietly, I head over to neji's room, he's the only one I can trust to do this. My heart felt like it was a million pounds as I knock on his door.

It was pretty late, he must've been sleeping because the person who opened the door was definitely my cousin, only a more haggard and tired looking version.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He appeared to be confused for a moment but after realizing who I was, he slammed the door in my face lightly startling me.

I remember everything that happened between us. After the chuunin exams we have become closer and everyday my love for him grows. It was not like the love I felt for naruto, I know because when naruto left it didn't hurt as much as this, this was like my heart was literally being torn apart.

This is what I regretted the most, leaving him and hanabi. Especially the fact that I left without ever telling him of my feelings. At least I know he would be happy with tenten.

I heard something that sounded like panicked rushing inside and a moment later he opened the door wearing a plain shirt and shorts.

"Hinata-sama." He bowed and his lips curved into an almost nonexistent smile. It was so like neji not to ask questions about what I was doing waking him up in the middle of the night.

"Neji aniki Please read this in the morning, promise me you will read this ONLY in the morning." I tell him not bothering to explain. He seemed perplexed but took the envelop nonetheless. "I promise hinata-sama."

I walk away slowly and stop, turning toward him, tears swimming in my eyes. He was still standing there a worried and confused look on his face.

I run toward him, my bare feet thumping soundlessly on the carpeted floors, and wrapped my arms around his pale neck. I don't know why I did this but it felt right. It felt good too. This would only be a one time thing, just a moment of weakness I would never show anyone else.

He seemed stunned and awkwardly returned the embrace. "Thankyou for everything niisan…goodbye" I whisper to him and run away.

I close the door to my room and change into a black tube top and skin tight pants of the same color. I look at myself in the mirror, tear-stained cheeks and all, noticing something seemed wrong.

I finally know what it is that seemed wrong, it was my hair. My father wanted it to grow out just like any other hyuuga, well I'm not a hyuuga anymore.

I hold my hair to one side and cut it off using the very kunai father gave me and let it fall into a perfectly straight shoulder length. Ironic? I know it is. I place the cut off hair on the vanity table beside the letter and my forehead protector, the symbol of konoha slashed.

I quickly tie my hair into a ponytail and grab my bag, filled only with necessities. I look around the room for the last time.

I smile rather humorlessly and jump out my third story window landing perfectly on the grass. I feel the tears flow down my face as I run towards the gate, rendering anyone who saw me unconscious.

Finally reaching the village's outskirts, I gaze forlornly at my old home. I don't want to leave, I don't want to depart from my friends and family. I never really knew how precious they were to me, all of them, until this very moment.

I wonder if sasuke felt this way when he left. It was like the world had evaporated and there was no one else but yourself. It was like drowning but knowing that no one would be there to save you.

The guards were 2 very capable jounins and the fight was rather tough but I won and walked away with no serious injuries, only a few cuts here and there.

I performed the final gift I would give to everyone and walk away. the last words I spoke to kiba and shino echoed through my mind as the dead leaves and dirt crunched under my feet.

"If anything happens to me tell everybody I said goodbye and….thank you."

XxXxXx The Following Morning xXxXxX

Hiashi and Neji were rudely awakened by the scream of hanabi and instantly they were on their feet, byakugan activated along with most of the clan members that heard.

Hiashi and neji quickly ran towards her chakra signature. Hinata's Room. Both of them reached their destination the same time, they nodded at each other silently and both slammed the door open.

Both were taken aback by what they saw. Hanabi was curled into a fetal position on hinata's bed bawling her eyes out, something that looked like hinata's hair clutched tightly in her hands as well as a silver necklace.

After sensing the others presence in the room, the crying girl wordlessly pointed toward the vanity wherein an open letter sat abandoned.

Hiashi quickly read the letter while neji tried to calm his younger cousin. After putting the frantic girl to sleep with the help of sedatives neji read the letter. In it was hinata's elegant handwriting saying,

"Everyone,

I am sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but please do not look for and/or follow me, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Please tell hanabi, I'm sorry and that I love her.

It would be my last wish for you to burn….everything I own…. I am no longer a hyuuga, I disown you all except hanabi.

My friends, if you are reading this, please know I am sorry and that I understand if you hate me. I will meet you all again someday.

Hinata"

Neji's POV:

I cannot put into words what it felt like after reading her letter. I knew something was wrong that night she came to me.

She must've wanted comfort, someone to hold her, to ask her what was wrong, to whisper sweet nothings. I did none of those. I closed the door and went to bed not even bothering to ask about the letter or the hug. I slept a dreamless night while she must have been fighting or running, alone.

A moment later a masked ANBU appeared and solemnly said that Hyuuga Hinata rendered 5 men unconscious along with 2 very capable ANBU class jounins and put up a chakra barrier to protect the border while the guards were unaware.

The ANBU said that the jutsu barrier would have drained half of her chakra and that they wanted to know if they could have Hyuuga Hiashi's permission to search for hinata under Tsunade's orders.

Hiashi politely declined saying that it was his daughters wish not to be followed. I didn't even notice that I was holding so tightly to her letter until I felt my nails bite the skin of my palm.

A moment later after the anbu left, the door to hinata's room burst open to reveal a very hysterical looking kiba and a slightly fatigued shino.

"Where is she?! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" The canine-like boy said and I gravely gave him the letter. Once reading the letter he dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Why didn't we stop her? Why? Why didnt we even know something was hurting her so much that she had to leave? Shino, why? Tell me why!" The aforementioned boy said, his eyes having a blank look.

Shino bowed and dragged his sobbing friend away from the hyuuga compound. I retreated to my room and sat down on my bed, letting the tears freely flow down my face.

I open the other letter she left me and a single forget-me-not dropped to the floor. I study it and quickly read the content of her letter.

"Neji,

You have the only thing that belongs solely to me. Please take care of it

Hinata"

I let the letter and the flower drop to floor as I buried my face in my hands, my body shook with suppressed emotion. I felt like dying. My instinct was to leave, then and there, to find her and hold her tightly, to give her those that I couldn't but should've given her. To tell her I love her.

I wanted to tell her….

…I love You, Hinata.


	8. Hearts beginning to end

**I changed tatsuhiko's name to takumi!^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto....yet (mwahahahaha)**

**To readers: i'm sorry for updating so long i didnt mean to xP It was my birthday so i was on vacation, but dont worry i'll be uploading another chapter within the week as an apology =) thankyou to all who still read this xD**

**Himeko means childish princess or Hime means princess ko means child (you get the point)  
**

* * *

Hinata was exhausted. Bone-tired in fact. She had been walking---well, running exactly.--- for three days straight without sleep and only meager scraps of food.

And during the whole long and hard journey her mind was plagued with visions of her friends and family.

But mostly it was haunted by a long-haired brunette whose cold eyes would sneer at the sight of her, that would never acknowledge her in any way no matter how she yearned for his eyes only on her.

He always said that running away was the most lowly and cowardice thing a person could do and that only the most low-life, unworthy and spineless shinobi would flee.

But she didn't flee because of fright. She left because she wanted to get better, stronger. To be someone who could protect her sister and make her father and the whole clan proud to have her as heiress.

She didn't want to admit it, but most of all, she wanted him to acknowledge her, for once in her pathetic life something meant more to her than to please her father's demands. She wanted to tell him that everything she did, training, putting up with her father's cruelty, all of that was just so he could be proud of her and so that she could remain by his side.

'He would be happy now' She reminded herself. He would be happy because he didn't have to constantly protect her. Happy because he wouldn't constantly worry about the future of his clan. Happy because he would be able to spend more time with tenten. Happy because….she wouldn't be with him….anymore.

'I'm so selfish. So very selfish. I want him for myself. I don't want him to look at any other girl other than me. I'm so scared…When did I ever become this selfish? I'm so very scared of losing him. Just the thought of losing him is….unbearably painful' She swiped angrily at the tears forming in her eyes.

"Neji, it hurts. It hurts so much---" She said, looking up at the blinding sunlight and clenched her hand over her heart "---You said you would always protect me even if you didn't want to. So, why aren't you here with me?" She was answered with silence.

So she kept running, with no destination in mind. Her feet gliding and leaping gracefully from tree to tree, the beautiful colors of late autumn not noticed. That was until she saw him. A little boy no taller that 3 feet was crossing a rotting log on tiptoe, his arms spread apart.

The fact that the log was perched on top of a cliff was what worried hinata, she passed that way before, the cliff was about two or three stories high.

His back was facing her but from what she could see, that decaying tree trunk wouldn't be able to support the child's weight any longer.

In her panicked and frenzied state, she didn't even need to think about what to do. She broke into a breakneck speed.

She was running so fast that everything around her was a blur of browns, oranges, reds, yellows and greens. Razor-sharp branches leaving shallow scars on her exposed skin.

But she paid no attention to the stinging pain of branches jaggedly incising her ivory skin nor did she notice the burning sensation in her eyes due to the force of wind with debris.

All she knew was that she needed to reach the child as quickly as possible. "Stop! Turn Around!!" She screamed to the boy but arrived a second to late. It all happened in slow motion for hinata.

The log broke simultaneously at the exact time she said those words and before her near-hysterical mind could register what she was doing, she jumped and hugged the child to her chest, turned them over so that the child was on top of her and curled herself protectively, covering the boy's quivering body with as much as her own.

She felt the impact all at once. The sharp twigs and rocks biting into her uncovered flesh and tearing at her clothes, the near blinding and searing pain on her back, her shaking limbs and her bashed, bloody head. She laid the child beside her and sat up beside him.

She checked the child for any serious injuries first, ignoring the intense pain that shot through her body, he was unconscious but had no injuries other than a few scratches and a broken foot but she wasn't sure, the boy would need serious treatment if he had any internal bleeding that might result from such a fall.

She stood up slowly with the child still in her arms and felt like her head was about to crack in half. She swayed for a bit and set her whole body stiff with determination. She needed to get this boy to help soon.

She stared up at the cliff and focused chakra to flow towards her feet. Once that was done, she started the painful expedition of walking up the steep and rocky surface with a child in her arms. The village of lightning was the closest village. Her destination was finally set.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ne..ji?" I had the most terrifying nightmare I ever had. Leaving everybody….Father assassinating me….leaving neji….Neji…

I open my eyes slowly and look with glazed eyes at the surroundings. It seems that I'm sleeping on a bed of some sort. The dark wood paneled walls and western style decorations. Wait a second… I live in a traditional Japanese house!

I sit up quickly and feel a sharp stabbing pain at my back, the intense pain causes me to cry out and suddenly somebody is holding my hand and ushering me gently back on the futon. That person had such warm hands.

Smiling, I comply and lie back down. He sighs and slowly I fall into a dreamless sleep, the warmth of his hands as he sleeps beside me miles and months away inside the whitewashed rooms of a familiar hospital was the last thing that entered my mind.

**********

Gently fluttering my eyes open and adjusting to the light, I look around and my eyes land on the silky fair-haired hair covered head of someone. He seems to be sleeping, his head laid on top of his folded arm, one of his hands holding onto mine.

My eyes widen and everything comes rushing back to me. The child was playing…and we fell…I took him somewhere…then…? THE CHILD?! I sit up suddenly and notice that for some reason my injuries have healed.

Panic-stricken, I quickly start to stand. I regretted the action once gravity has caught up with me, my head felt like it was a million pounds and then, I unexpectedly find myself pinned on the bed, hands locked in a vise-like grip above my head. Wide-eyed, I gaped at the blonde man.

His messy hair framing his handsome face. His eyes were catlike and mismatched. One was amber-topaz the other was ice blue diamonds. Those beautiful and unusual eyes bored into mine, with bated breath I watch as his frown slowly turn to a reckless grin. This up close, he appears to be younger than what I earlier presumed, about two or three years older than me.

Seeing that I was no threat, He let go and rolled off of me. I couldn't stop staring at him, those eyes had captured me in a trance. Those eyes that held a promise of danger yet were so full of kindness and gentleness so uncommon from the shinobi life. Those eyes colored of fire topaz-amber and ice blue diamonds.

"Good morning himeko. Well afternoon, exactly" He said. I have never heard such a beautiful voice, it sounded velvety, deep, rich and husky with a hint of melting honey and tinkling bells.

"H-How long have I been sleeping sir…?" I ask, my voice sounding weak and croak-like. "Takumi. Takanishii Takumi, pleased to meet you" There it was again, that reckless smile.

"Uh Takanishii-san, how long did I sleep? Where am i? How is the child? Who are you? What am I doing here?" He seems amused about something, from what I can see.

"Aren't you a inquisitive little princess." My face heats up and I can almost here his laugh, as irresistible as his voice. "Well to answer your questions, 3 days, in my home, takara's fine, I'm Takumi and you were sick, so I took care of you."

"The child--" I start but he interrupted me by saying "Takara" i clear my throat and start again "Takara is he fine? Are there any injuries? How do you know him?"

"Oh I didn't know we were playing 20 questions. Well takara is fine, his foot has healed and has been very restless waiting for you to wake up. He doesn't have any serious injuries and as I said all of his injuries are healed. Takara is my younger brother. You have such unusual eyes, are you wearing contacts? They look somewhat fake don't they?"

"No, I am not wearing contacts if you must know. Umm how did I get here takanishii-san?" My memories are still a bit blurry and I don't recall this provoking man.

"Don't you remember? Well let me start from the beginning, my younger brother, takara, has been playing outside the village borders and from what he told us he was crossing a magical bridge to the land of fairies, a rotten tree trunk I presume, then out of nowhere he says that a fairy appeared, flew and caught him before he fell. Next thing I know, you were lying on the snow, bloody and bruised with my brother clutched protectively in your arms. Care to supply the missing blanks Ms fairy? You look just like a blushing bride, I mean a blushing fairy bride. Is it because of my staggering good looks?" I blush again, this man is very frustrating, he seems to enjoy teasing me to no end!

'_At least the child is fine_' I remind myself and let out a sigh of relief. "The only thing I remember is jumping over a cliff to save him then I took him back here. It must have been from sheer luck that I collapsed in front of his house. Umm did you say it snowed?"

"Ah, I understand. Its still snowing little fairy. Besides, isn't it very common that snow should fall during the winter season? Since your awake, you should take a bath, dinner will be an hour from now so you better hurry up himeko. The maids will take care of everything you need." With those final words, he gently caressed my hair and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After testing the temperature, Hinata gently lowered her petite frame into the lavender scented water. The huge ivory bathtub was big enough for two. She looked around the tasteful decorations, the tiled walls a elegant cream color, scarlet tinted carpets covering the floors, an antique chandelier providing a dim light made the room seem more romantic.

'_That man was very frustrating though his eyes…. The cold blue and the warm amber…Stop thinking about him, hinata! _'She gently slapped her cheeks and submerged herself in the tepid water, only half of her face showing.

'_Neji…I wonder if he's with tenten…_' Tears filled her eyes , overflowing and gently gliding down her tears to the warm water while her heart gently but surely was beginning to end.

[**At Konoha**]

Kakashi noticed how hinata's disappearance affected everybody. It had transformed konoha's once busily active, laughter filled streets into a place of forced merriment and forged laughter.

Hanabi lived as if in a daze and every night soft sobbing and whimpers could be heard from her room though during daytime she acted with a happy attitude.

Kiba was unusually quiet with dark bags under his once soulful now empty eyes and tried to retain some normalcy in the situation by arguing with shino like he always had.

Shino would appear normal but would usually bump into very obvious objects and never opposed kiba as often as he used to.

Ino and Sakura were always fighting, no one having the energy to intervene yet when the name of their pacifist best friend would be mentioned they had suspicious looking tears forming in their eyes.

Kurenai had a tough and strict façade so as not to worry her pupils and tried her best to cheer up kiba and shino though she was crumbling inside. Everyone knew that kurenai treated hinata as the daughter she always wanted but never had.

As for neji, he got better and became a ruthless killing machine, he acted as if hinata never existed from the start only showing a sliver of emotion in front of lee. But no one knew that he missed hinata with an emptiness that was a pain. But unlike most pains, it did not lessen over time, instead it grew worse and worse until he had to force himself out of bed every morning to carry the day's activities and force himself to climb into his empty bed knowing with a stab of pain that hinata's comforting presence would no longer be waiting inside the room next to his.

To him, A life without hinata is a life not worth living. His heart gently but surely was beginning to end.

* * *

**I still like takumi more than neji!**

**Oh if your wondering what takumi looks like, here's a pic of him i edited: .**

**His left eye is pale blue, right eye amber  
**


	9. The Past Fades to Black And White

**Ohohohohohoooo The new chapter! Its pretty soon, right? Mwahahahaha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the naruto characters used in this story, just the plot, takumi and his family! kyaa takumi! **

* * *

For some reason, hinata found herself standing in front of the huge mahogany double door leading to the dining room. She didn't want to admit it but, she was intimidated. '_I wonder if takumi will be here and that child too. I hope his father wouldn't condemn me to the fires of hell!_' (authors note: Okay…[?])

Taking a deep breath, she knocked twice and entered after hearing the "Come in" Hinata wasn't prepared for what she saw, a numerous variety of gourmet food was spread out on the vast historic table. The room's occupants were all wearing English clothes, with cravats and dress coats.

There was a kindly looking man, about the age of her father, sitting at the head of the table. He had compassion-filled, gentle yet piercing eyes, the left one pale blue the other brown.

He smiled at her and hinata felt an unusual fatherly warmth, she instantly liked this person. "Good Evening, my child. Its nice to finally see you awake and healthy, care to join us? I'm sorry if the food is not to your liking, we did not expect you to wake up for another 4 days. Its somewhat plain." His voice was unusually amazing as well, almost like that of his son though it was more scratchy.

Bowing lowly, she quickly stammered out "Good evening takanishii-san! Please do not worry about me, I have become a burden to you, I do not wish to intrude upon your kindness any longer!"

"Oh nonsense, you are very welcome to stay as long as you like. And please call me Takahiro" The elderly man smiled again and beckoned her to come closer "Come here my child, let me have a good look at you."

She awkwardly walked towards him, the lacy, dark azure, knee-length dress swishing gently with her movements. "I would like to personally give you my gratitude for saving my son" He held her hand in both of his, he had a strong and sure grip.

"No, no please don't thank me! Ehh, I was umm…uhh..doing what was right.." All occupants of the room thought of the same thing which was, ' _She's Flustered'_

Out of nowhere, something launched itself onto hinata. Not knowing what to do, she immediately caught the thing and stared at it. It was the child she saved, Takara. Looking at him closely, he had the same blonde hair though his eye color was different, one was pale blue sapphire and the other light green peridot.

"Fairy-neesan! Fairy neesan! Aishiteru!" With those words, takara aged six stole hinata's first kiss. He gripped onto her like a koala, smiling a reckless grin so similar to that of his brother. His voice was enchanting as well, that of tinkling bells and having an angelic quality.

"Takara let go of the nice lady." This time the voice was resonating, deep and sounded like pure melting honey infused with warmth and gentility though the tone was somewhat flat. She looked at the face of someone about 13 years old, he was breathtakingly handsome like his brothers and father. The remarkable color of his eyes were dark cyan quartz and ash-mauve amethyst.

The child grumbled and less than willingly complied, muttering "Tsuki-nii no fun. No fun at all…" When hinata was properly seated, takara climbed on top of her lap and said "Fairy neesan, feed me? Please?" He said it so beseechingly, his face looking extremely pitiful and pouty that hinata couldn't help but smile and stroke his face "Okay my little boy." She kissed his nose and all occupants of the room, with the exception of Takahiro, were blushing. '_She smiled how cute_'

"Can I sit on your lap too? Can you feed me too?" Takumi's pleading voice entered her hearing and her face went completely scarlet. "Takumi-aniki, Please behave yourself." Hinata sent a thankful look to Tsuki.

She stared at takumi, catching her staring at him, he gave her an outrageous wink and stuck his tongue out mockingly. She blushed and resumed eating and feeding takara.

"You haven't told us your name yet, my child." Takahiro gently said.

"Hinata. My name is hinata." She weakly replied hoping they wouldn't ask anymore about her.

"Such a beautiful name. Hinata what my dear? Might I ask why aren't you with your family, a mission perhaps?" Takahiro asked, not meaning to pry.

Hinata lowered her face, her bangs hiding her eyes as she slowly said, "I have no family. I ran away." Not elaborating any further, she continued eating. Nobody spoke for the rest of the meal, even takara was oddly quiet and glum.

Takara fell asleep after eating and hinata carried him back to his room, directions provided by the maids, she tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "You look just like neji when your sleeping, vulnerable and peaceful" She smiled and patted his head before leaving.

She closed the lights and shut the door. Exploring the sprawling estate, hinata was met by a nervous-looking maid "Takahiro-sama wishes to see you lady hinata" once saying those words, she bowed and hurriedly left.

Hinata followed the maid into a large room, the walls were lined with bookshelves which were filled with books of every kind. A fire was burning inside the rustic looking fireplace, making crackling sounds and giving the room a homey aura. A historic looking Victorian table was in the middle and behind it sitting on a leather worn-out chair was takahiro.

"You're a hyuuga." It was stated as a fact not as a question "I would know those eyes anywhere. And not only are you a hyuuga, you're the heiress. Tell me child, Why did you leave?" His voice was filled with concern and understanding. Hinata stiffened.

"I am no longer a hyuuga." She replied in a cold and distant voice.

"Tell me my child, why are you no longer a hyuuga? As The heiress of a prestigious clan you shouldn't have left without a good reason it is not--" he drifted to a stop and hinata angrily started crying and talking in a frenzied state.

"What?! Tell me! Its not proper?! Its not something that a heiress should do?! Because as an heiress I have to think of my clan right?! Well I have been doing that my whole life! Should I have stayed and consent to my father's secret plan to kill me?! Should I have sat meekly and submissively while the person I love assassinate me?! It is for the sake of the clan so…so!!!" She angrily swiped at her tears. She didn't want to admit it but she knew that the person her father hired to kill her was neji.

"I have been trying my whole life to make my father happy and proud to have me as a daughter… I trained until my hands and feet bled, until I collapsed from exhaustion just so he could say "You've done well, hinata" but he never did…The person I loved since I was 5 years old tried to kill me and was ordered by my father to assassinate me…My childhood consisted of endless etiquette training and sparring so that my father wouldn't scold me while my friends spent their days in cheerful merriment with their friends and families … Everything I did was for my father and my clan..My friends whom I cherished and would gladly give my life to didn't have the time to worry about me, I was always second to everybody…I was always alone in the darkness, no one bothering to leave the light to save me…I wanted to be selfish for once…I wanted to…For once I just wanted someone to be there for me…" she stopped and sobbed her anxieties onto her hands.

Takahiro sat shocked, how could a father order someone to kill their own flesh and blood? He stood up and softly held the crying girl's quivering body close to him, she was so vulnerable and helpless. He couldn't imagine ever losing one of his sons, it would be excruciatingly painful, so how could someone especially her father order to kill something as fragile as her? She was really like a porcelain doll, breakable and delicate. He didn't know how she could have taken it, one look at her and you wouldn't have expected that such a heavy burden was placed on her slight shoulders. "Taka..hiro-san i..i r-ruined your sh-sh-shirt…I'm s-sorry…" He gently dismissed her apology with a flick of his hand.

"Tell me my child, who is this person ordered to kill you, you love him, don't you?" He said, after hinata calmed down.

"He is the clan prodigy, someone from the branch house but stronger than any main house member. A very stubborn and independent person. He was my protector and though he hates me and tried to kill me once, I love him. I love him so very much. He always thought that he was a caged bird, so if he followed my father's orders he would be freed from his duties of protector and he would have his wish of becoming anbu. I left because I didn't want him chained to me any longer. Because even if his body belonged to me, his will, mind and heart was never mine…"

"What about you? Were you also a confined bird who escaped her cage?" Takahiro asked feeling a wave of pride and sympathy wash over him. But most importantly, an intense and burning hatred for the girl's father began bubbling inside him.

"I was never imprisoned, they had no need to confine me because…..Ever since I was born….they cut my wings off." She said the words calmly, her eyes empty and lifeless.

Unknown to both the room's occupant, a third person was listening in on their conversation and his name was Takanishii Takumi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After hinata was put into bed, takahiro sat down on his chair and started crying gently. Takumi entered the room and caught his father crying. "Takumi you were listening weren't you?" takahiro said, his back to him.

"Gomenasai Otousama, I know it was rude of me… But I couldn't help it. Otousama, Why don't we make her part of our family? Why don't we become her wings?" Takumi replied, his eyes moistening.

"I have already made that decision, son. Tsuki and Takara clearly adore her but it is up to her. Shall we ask her tomorrow?" The elderly man replied, wiping his tears with a white kerchief.

"Otousan, if she does approve, can we change her name? I want her to be called Himeko" The younger one replied. "Himeko? Why?"

"Because she is clearly a childish princess, never asking for help, always thinking of others and never of herself. In the habit of trying to be strong but weak and defenseless. Someone who hides her despair and locks herself and her heart. A very childish and selfless person. A princess with the heart of a pure and innocent child." Tears slowly glided down his ivory face as he smiled at his father.

"Takumi…Takanishii Himeko sounds good"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tenten was the only one who wasn't as affected as everyone else of hinata's unexpected leaving and that was because she finally, I repeat, _finally_, had neji all to _herself._

She would die before she told anybody that she was insanely jealous of hinata. The main reason she befriended hinata was to get closer to neji. It was wrong, but she never thought of hinata as a friend, to her she was just another one of her weapons to use.

And so she began to cling to neji every moment possible. Neji, having nothing else to do, allowed the irl to latch herself onto him.

And after the first few weeks of hinata's departure, everyone with the exception of hanabi and neji returned to normal, barely sparing a thought of the timid girl.

And after a little longer, all thoughts of the girl vanished. Though they never thought of her, they always said horrible things about her.

Some said that she ran away because she got pregnant and she was nothing more than a harlot who hid behind a timid mask.

Others said that she was a spoiled little rich girl who lived in her own little fantasy world and left because life didn't go the way she wanted it too.

Some went so far as to say that the girl planned it from the start, gain their trust, steal important secrets and give the information to the Akatsuki or Orohimaru.

The most ridiculous one ever spoken was that she got pregnant by one of the akatsuki members and ran away because she wouldn't become the heiress once they found out about her pregnancy.

The only ones who didn't believe a word of these rumors were neji, naruto and hanabi.

Neji couldn't possibly think of hinata getting pregnant, he was even sure she hadn't even gotten her first kiss and the akatsuki? Hinata wasn't the type to betray her friends but no matter how much he didn't want to, doubts began to nag at him, maybe she really was a spoiled little rich girl…?

Naruto didn't allow himself to think of anything bad about the hyuuga girl. To him, she was the most pure and innocent of them all and that the reason she left was more important than her own life.

Hanabi thought the same as naruto and began to work harder and harder so that when the time that her sister returns to konoha comes, she would be able to say that everything's fine.

Konoha was finally back to normal.

While the joyful memories of one so pure, sweet, gentle and mild was covered with a blanket of dirtied snow.

* * *

**Otousan/otousama means father**

**Niichan/Niisan/Niisama means brother**

**Neechan/neesan/neesama means sister**

**Neji doesnt get much screentime as he did before (evil smirk) serves him right for not following hinata!**


	10. First Glance Hold All Importance

* * *

**SCHOOL IS GONNA START IN A WEEK!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill people!!!!**

* * *

Hinata fluttered her eyes open and stared at the ceiling. '_I guess its time to wake up_' She thought to herself before sighing and slowly getting out of bed.

Her bare feet made contact with the soft carpet and once again she was amazed with the room's beauty. Her room back at konoha was large and spacious, only having essentials which consisted of a futon, a desk, a chair, a large wardrobe and a vanity mirror that once belonged to her mother.

She never had much time to realize it yesterday, but the room was incredibly charming. Dark Reddish Wood paneled walls were hanged with attractive paintings , the furnishings were exquisite and there was even a chandelier!

A delicate looking vanity mirror had perfumes and other feminine apparatuses littered on its desk. The antique four poster bed had crimson velvet drapery hanging on it, which were drawn by gold braided cords, the downy mattress was covered with cream-colored soft and silky sheets, the blankets, pillows and bed skirt having the same color though embroidered with gold and had gold framing.

The mahogany headboard and posters were expertly carved and polished to a reddish sheen. Sighing in bliss, hinata walked to a bathroom, thinking how lucky she was to have spent a night in such luxury.

She found that the tub was already filled with warm water, the maids must have poured the water boiling hot so that when she awoke it would be the perfect temperature. Hinata lowered herself into the balmy water and sighed deliciously. '_This is heavenly_'

She wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body and hair after her bath was finished and walked back inside the room. She was mildly surprised at the box on top of her bed. She walked toward it and took of the lid, inside was a beautiful knee-high, frilly and lacy, white chiffon dress.

'_What am I supposed to do with this?!_' She thought to herself before the timid maid entered and locked the door. '_I forgot to lock the door! How terribly embarrassing! Luckily it was a girl' _The maid bowed and greeted her.

"Might I ask, what am I supposed to do with this?" Smiling shyly, hinata gestured towards the dress once greeting her. "It was a present from the young master" The girl replied, her head bowed and hands clutched in her lap.

"Young master?" Hinata wondered confusedly. '_Was it takara? Tsuki maybe? Or Takumi?_'

"Takumi-dono said that it was a gift" The maid replied.

"Takumi? I have to thank him later" She muttered to herself "Thankyou ahh…?" she trailed of in question "I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner Miss. Please call me Akira" the maid replied, blushing in mortification.

"Yorushiku Akira-san, please call me hinata" Hinata flashed the girl a fond smile, she was a pretty little thing, about 23 years old with slightly tanned skin, black hair and green eyes.

"Hinata…san" the maid smiled hesitantly and bowed "Would you like me to help you dress, lady hinata?" Akira asked and hinata refused, politely stating that she was able to clothe herself. She then went to the dressing room and locked the door.

After putting on the comfortable and lovely dress, she sat on the table and began brushing her midnight blue hair. Akira who never left offered to help, hinata after mildly protesting finally gave in and let the older girl brush her silky strands.

"You have beautiful hair, lady hinata" She said while brushing the pale girl's hair. She then used some jutsu to curl the lower part of her hair in a delicate downward spiral.

"I'm sorry lady hinata, takumi-dono said it was necessary." The older girl then used a dark blue inch wide ribbon as a headband and placed it on hinata, ending the tie with looping bow.

After the final preparations were done, hinata walked uncomfortably into the large dining room to find the boys already there. The vast table was filled with delectable food as always. The large French windows were open, letting warm morning sunlight to seep in the warm room.

Everyone was wearing white dress shirts, black pants and black blazers with the exception of takara who wore shorts. "Good Morning" She bowed politely and sat beside takara who immediately latched himself on her lap.

After the meal, takara said in a sing-song voice, "Nee Fairy-oneesan? Papa has something to say oneesan! Oneesan! Oneesan! lalalalala" takara stated ecstatically, almost jumping up and down on her lap. Hinata smiled curiously, patted his head fondly and turned to look at takahiro.

"We have something to ask you hinata…" Takumi started, feeling more inquisitive than ever, hinata stared at takahiro, waiting for the man to speak.

"We thought that it would give us much pleasure if you….stay." Takahiro gently said. "Oh, I couldn't possibly stay any longer takahiro-san, I have given you too much trouble, I don't wanna be a burden. I'll just go pack and---" Hinata's insistent rambling was cut off by takumi's pleading voice saying, "Forever. We want you to stay forever hinata."

"Wh-what do you mean? I don't understand any of this!" She replied, confusion and a hint of hysteric tone entering her voice. "We want to make you a takanishii, hinata. We want to be your family." Takumi added and hinata abruptly stood up, causing her seat to fall. She lowered her head, bangs covering her eyes, she was quivering because of her suppressed emotions.

"Was it because of what I said yesterday?" She said in a deathly menacing tone.

"It…was a factor." Takahiro replied equally calm.

"I don't want your charity. I don't want your pity! I just wanted someone to listen to me! I dont want your pity…never wanted your pity…" Swiping at the tears forming on the corner of her eyes, she turned tail and ran.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I cant believe I'm crying. I hug my chiffon clad knees to my chest and sob on my folded arms. How could they? How could they even think that I needed their pity or their charity? Takumi maybe but takahiro-san? He should've known better than to ask me something like that.

I was still crying when a soft and furry thing nuzzled my arm, hesitantly I lifted my head to stare into the soft violet eyes of a sleek and black panther. I cursed my insane love for animals and immediately embrace the beautiful creature.

"You know what mr. kitty? I've been alone all my life and I would always be alone. I already accepted that fact, they didn't need to offer something like that. I didn't have anyone's pity before, I don't want it now. This is just a temporary set-back. I've had worse times, mr. kitty. You understand that, don't you?" He purred in answer and set his head on my folded arm as I rubbed behind his ear.

"Oh, I perfectly understand." A menacing and cold voice said behind me, stunned, I stare into the almost black amber and blue eyes of takumi.

The panther jumped in front of me quickly and started pacing and snarling in a threatening way, his violet eyes never leaving takumi's face.

"Sora, leave." He said and the panther, SOra, turned to leave after looking at me worriedly. How a panther could look at me worriedly I will never know….

Takumi sat beside me and I scooted away from him, he didn't seem to notice, he just stayed quiet with a far-off look in his eyes. I was staring at his profile, he had a lean and agile body, his hair unkempt and wild suited him perfectly, the perfect straight nose and perfectly curved mouth. He was more than a Greek god, he was…..perfection.

I was still looking at him when he suddenly drew me close to his side, his hand gently but firmly made me place my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and waited for the words. "Stay with us Hinata. Stay with me?" he offered no explanations, no excuses, no other pleas but I heard my self say one word "Yes"

Then there were those eyes, I knew that I was in danger of falling for those eyes, but what could I give him? A heart, but no that was left to someone who only tore it to pieces and discarded it. Money? I don't even have money, I left everything behind. Prestige? Power? I could give him none of those but when he turned his head and looked at me with those eyes, I knew that what I should give him wasn't important and that I wasn't in danger of falling because when I look at those eyes, I already knew that I would give him everything and nothing if he wanted it (except my heart because no matter how much I….I could never give it to someone other than neji…my heart has always been his and will forever be his) but most importantly, I have already fell in love with him…

...at the first glance of his eyes on mine.

* * *

**OOOOOOoooooOohh Cliffhanger? I think not mwahahahahahaha**

**I LOVE YOU TAKUMI! **


	11. A Legend Born

By the way this is a continuation of the previous chapter.

I'm sorry if it sucks but well yeah, i suck.

I do not own naruto.

* * *

Hinata's POV

We never moved from our position. Takumi smiled, not his reckless and carefree smile, but a smile so gentle and pure that it brightened his whole face, his eyes were…loving. He leaned toward my face and slowly brushed his hand over my cheek before saying "Thank You"

He stood up and held his hand to me, the sunlight making an unearthly, holy glow around him. I took his hand and smiled before he hoisted me up. We were still staring at each other when we heard takahiro's panic voice saying "Have you found her yet?!"

"Are you ready to go, princess?"

"Yes. Let's go back…home" it seemed oddly fitting.

Then he grinned, his usual the-world's-mine-for-fun grin, that dangerous and wild grin. So we ran…We ran, without a thought to the world. We just ran. Through halls and corridors, through gardens, through closed doors, passing maids and footmen who were smiling as we laughed past them.

There was even a time when he spun me around while we were running. It was deliciously fun. Until, of course, we reached takahiro's study. He was pacing, with his hand clutched behind his back. Tsuki was looking like he was pissed, takara was sleeping on tsuki's head….what…? The tension was unbearable.

I nervously turned to look at takumi, he squeezed my hand gently and was smiling reassuringly. "Takahiro-san" I start before takara screeched "NO MORE GRAVY! RAWR!" in his sleep, turned over and fell face flat on the carpeted floor.

There was a moment of silence before everybody burst out laughing. Takara woke up eventually and asked what was so funny but we just kept laughing.

I didn't know how long it had been since I had laughed as hard as this. I was still laughing when takara jumped into my arms. "Neechan are you going to stay now?" he asked, looking as adorable as ever.

I smiled and nodded my head. Takahiro suddenly sighed and takara dashed off towards tsuki. "I'm sorry if we offended you my dear. But believe us, we really want you to stay with us." Takahiro said before holding me in his warm embrace.

"I'm sorry too takahiro-san, I was just shocked and it was wrong of me to have such an outburst. Please forgive me" He patted my head and smiled kindly before saying that it was fine.

"Otousan let's have the ceremony now." Takumi said, takahiro agreed. I didn't know what happened but takumi closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were pure black even the whites were gone. "Transport. Garden" His voice was different this time, it was more powerful, it echoed in my mind and caused me to shudder then suddenly we were in the greenhouse.

A second later, takumi was normal and grinning as if nothing had happened. "Are you ready?" Takumi said before I nodded and walking leisurely toward me and placing the tips of one hand on my pulse (neck) and heart. "Close your eyes hinata, This might hurt a bit. Okay I'm lying it'll hurt like hell"

"Takumi!" takahiro scolded him. Then, abruptly, a searing pain shot through my veins, spreading and scattering, filling my whole body with whatever it was. It hurt, it hurt like hell. It was as if molten lava was being gently poured inside your whole body, through nerves, veins, blood vessels, muscles, flesh… Tearing… Ripping… I was wrong… It wasn't lava…it was….Ice…Pale…Blue…Ice…Such as their…eyes

Pain…intense blinding pain…

Takumi's POV:

I was really terrified. I knew that the ceremony was incredibly painful and looking at hinata's trembling body proved it. Nobody had performed the blood binding rite for hundreds of years and people who went through it either became insane or…dead. Her body was being covered by a blinding light so we couldn't see what was happening but we saw the shaking shape of her body.

After a few more minutes that seemed like hours she opened her eyes and we, father tsuki takara and I, gasped. Her eyes….changed.

They were no longer a dull white with lavender tints. The white suddenly turned a stunning silver yet, still white almost of a surreal and glowing quality, the lavender so prominent that it made her eyes look more mysterious and enchanting.

Her skin became the same as ours, deathly pale and cold to the touch. Her body, more elegant, lithe and graceful. Not out of proportion but perfection. Her hair had suddenly grew longer, up to her hips. It was gleaming almost like a black burnished river with dark bluish tints, cascading down her back.

I grinned, I knew my girl could take this easily. Wait…did I just…My…girl? I hear father breathe a sigh of relief. I go to her and hug her in a tight embrace and whisper in her ear "You know this rite was performed only during weddings." It was true but it was fun to see her face become bright red. "Good, now our blood flows through your veins making you an official takanishii though your hyuuga blood will still overpower it. You wont lose your bloodline but you'll also have our bloodline! Though it would be hard to master."

The blood binding ritual was extremely dangerous but father knew that we wanted her to be part of the family not only in name but to be bound by blood. Hey, blood is thicker that water and all that junk. Oil is thicker than blood too so pimples are more important…hmmm…wooooah random thought.

"Father, let's summon her spirit now too!" I say while grinning, once I've started I cant stop! Father looked hesitant and worried at first but nodded stiffly so I immediately stepped away from hinata and called my guardians. Telepathically, of course. Father, tsuki, and takara were doing the same thing.

A second later, my guardians, a panther and a cougar were bowing in front of me. Father's guardian was hidden as usual. Tsuki's eagle was perched on his shoulder while his wolverine was standing beside him and takara's lion cub was lying down on his lap. Hinata seemed confused yet she was still smiling with a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Hinata, since you're a takanishii now. You can have your very own guardian spirit. They are not like a summoning demon but a guardian. They will follow every order if you are worthy. Your guardians are a reflection of your true self. Mine is hidden somewhere. Normally, they are summoned at the age of four." Takahiro began and my panther, sora, came forward with a scroll in his mouth.

Father took it and unraveled it, inside was the blood of every single family member of the takanishii clan, we were a very close knit group though everybody lived apart from each other. "Hinata, your blood please. We need you to sign your name in blood." I hear him say. Oh yeah, father was the clan head.

Hinata nodded stiffly before biting her thumb, causing blood to drip and surely, firmly she signed her name, _向日葵_. Hinata.

There was a flash of blinding light before four figures suddenly appeared. A white, elegant tiger with ice-blue eyes. A Steel Gray, swift Wolf with emerald eyes. The most majestic, fire colored phoenix with amber eyes. But the most breathtaking was a pale blue, powerful dragon with silver eyes, it had clouds drawn all over it in a darker shade.

"F-four?!" I hear tsuki stutter beside me. I was still shocked, it was extremely rare to have two guardians but four..? To add to that, legendary creatures to be summoned were the rarest of all! Father was the only one in the clan with a legendary creature, a dragon. To have a phoenix and a dragon… My god.

The tiger and wolf weren't disappointing either. The tiger's eyes were full of wisdom and understanding, the wolf looked brave and intimidating. "Are…they..?" hinata began but then the four spirit guardian turned toward her and bowed.

Hinata's POV:

"Are..they..?" I hear myself utter stupidly. The four grandiose creatures turned toward me and bowed. '_Master, we are yours to serve and command_' a feminine voice said in my head, I gasped. '_You startled her! Stupid cat! We haven't even introduced ourselves!_' I hear another voice, this time it was a raspy male voice. '_Shut up you disgusting mongrel! I am a tiger not a lowly house cat as you call me! unlike you, a common canine! Who would ever want to meet you?!_' Am I having a mental conversation?!

'_Quiet little ones. You are frightening her. My lady, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Azure'_ I hear another voice say, deep and rich. '_Onyx_' the raspy voice said. '_Silver_' the feminine one replied. '_Amber or ember, whichever you prefer my lady_' A new masculine yet quiet voice say.

"Umm…Takahiro-san…there are….people…talking in my…head" I start to say as one of my hands clutch my head. I was having a headache, this was all very confusing. To add to my ire was the fact that takahiro, tsuki and takumi started laughing.

"They already contacted you?! Well that was quick" takumi said after laughing, takahiro and tsuki weren't finished yet, I wanted to hit them in the head. Here I am, confused as hell and they go into psychotic fits of laughter. '_I like our master, she's feisty._' The one called onyx states.

'_Shut your muzzle mongrel. No one asked for your opinion!_' Silver retorted. '_Umm gem stones or minerals talking in my head, I'm sorry but could you please stop fighting for awhile I think I'm going to sleep_' was the last thought that entered my mind before the world went black.

A new legend was born

* * *

Hahahahahahaha it sucks so bad, i'm laughing gah!

xD

luv yous readersss!


	12. Treasured Moments And Secrets Kept

* * *

**I'm sorry for the EXTREMELY late update but my left eye was diagnosed with a corneal ulcer AND it was infected with some bacteria and fungi so it had to be covered up and i wasnt allowed to strain it too much, meaning i wasnt allowed to use the computer or watch TV or read books because there was an extremely HIGH CHANCE THAT I WOULD GO BLIND!!!! But i'm fine now^^ And then a lot of school projects and events came up so i was pretty busy and tired.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto...yet mwahahahaha!**

**If i dont get enough reviews, i might discontinue this because A) I dont think its all that good and B) I'm not getting enough positive feedback, so if you want more then REVIEW!**

**Now unto the story!!!!  
**

* * *

The sunlight seeping into the room shone a warm light upon the sleeping woman's face and slowly, yet surely the young woman gently fluttered her eyes open to stare at the white lace canopy of her bed.

It had been a week since that faithful day, the day when she became Takanishii Himeko. The thought brought a radiant smile upon her beautiful face.

That day, she awoke to a whole new world, with new friends, a new palace she could now call her home (not a house to be imprisoned in but a home to share new and wonderful memories with those she loved) and a new family who she would never replace for anything in the entire world, even her father's attention couldn't tear her away from them, her family.

Her heart warmed and swelled at the image of her new family, she will make sure that she would be a person they'd be proud of. Someone they could call "Takanishii Himeko" with no regret and hesitation.

She had been going through an intense training program (after much, much, much pleading) with Takumi as her reluctant mentor.

(They had said that she was perfect the way she was and that if anything should ever happen they would lay their lives to protect her, her reply was a very gentle "I wish to protect those i love as well, i would not be able to bear it if i lost you as well. I already had lost one family, my heart---" She clenched her fist at her chest to emphasize her meaning "---Would not be able to take it if i lost another")

And so her hell on earth training had started. Takumi was a real slave driver beneath that teasing facade, he had even said that "If you want to get stronger, I wont go easy on you just because your my adoptive wife, which by the way, we must arrange our honeymoon soon."

A very flustered Hinata replied that she was an "adoptive SISTER" which takumi replied with a vague shrug and a wink along with an outrageously slow perusal of hinata before saying that "If you say so wifey but i would NOT accept if you train halfheartedly, if you want to train you should train as if your life depended on it,

which in a way your life does depend on it. But be careful, i wouldn't want such a delectable body to be too bruised and scarred, especially on our wedding night"

Hinata decided that arguing with him would take too much energy so she ignored most of his perverted comments.

The first thing they started to focus on was her lacking speed, takumi had stated that most of the hyuuga family techniques relied heavily on speed and force.

So to solve this troubling factor, Takumi had used "The Voice" to weigh down every apparel she would use, clothes, cutlery, everything, were as heavy as her own body weight and would keep getting heavier with each passing day.

**Author's Corner:**

to quell every ones curiosity "the Voice" (as explained by Takahiro) is the takanishii's most powerful and hidden technique, passed down from generation to generation of clan head and ONLY their offspring (but that certain offspring could never teach the voice if s/he is not the clan head, only the clan head and their offspring know of this to prevent an uprising within the clan)

wherein a takanishii could control anything, animate or inanimate, using their voice (it could even go beyond the laws of nature) and it doesnt use too much chakra (only a beginner would feel exhausted after executing the technique),

because once you use it many times your body would ration the amount of chakra used until you would only be using about 3% of your chakra and stamina every time you perform the technique.

The only downside to this amazing power was that, during and after a person uses this technique they are literally blind, deaf and mute to everything but their voice for 3 minutes. Anything could happen in those 3 minutes, especially if your up against a powerful shinobi.

**Sushi-chi:**Thank you for listening!

**End Of author's Corner**

"Oh that reminds me." Hinata stood up, put on her robe which was now about 700 pounds, (she didn't mind it too much since she had gotten used to it) and went to the bathroom.

After finishing her morning rituals, which consisted of a shower and dressing up, she went to the kitchen and began making her family food, it wasn't that they treated her as a cook or a maid but because she had said that it was in repayment to their kindness and that she basically loved cooking.

The delicious aroma of her home cooked meals drifted through the house, alerting everyone that it was breakfast time. The first one to arrive in the dining room was Tsuki who was holding one of takara's hands. Takara immediately clung to hinata and tsuki went to sit at his usual place.

The next person who entered the room was takahiro who greeted hinata before sitting at his place at the head of the table. Then, the last to come was takumi, who unlike takumi and takahiro, was still wearing pajamas.

He yawned in a jaw-breaking kind of way before sleepily greeting his family, smiling tenderly at hinata and sitting down at the table. Their breakfast was filled with lighthearted chatter and laughter, this was one of the moments hinata treasured the most of her new life.

Even if her new life was perfect, she couldn't help but miss her old friends, she constantly worried about them. 'Has sasuke has come back? I hope naruto and sakura are fine. Maybe that flower Ino's been trying to grow has bloomed? I hope Choji's been eating okay

Has shikamaru confessed to temari yet? … Neji and tenten, were they married…?' The last one made tears form in her eyes and caused her heart to clench painfully…She would never know….

After breakfast, hinata would train with takumi who was , in fact, a brilliant fighter. It was even decided that he would be the next kage of thunder.

Takumi was trying to teach a new technique called "String Daggers" wherein hinata would shoot a needle-like chakra through her fingers that would instantly injure the opponent, since the number of chakra released would be numerous, it was the equivalent of "arrows raining" down on an opponent.

She would never say it but Takumi's laughter and teasing was deeply comforting, she felt safe with him and was becoming more attached to him each day.

The tender and adoring smiles he would show her, the kindness and love shining in his eyes as well as his caring and protective manner considerably warmed her heart.

"Himeko" Takumi said softly and the young woman smiled tenderly at him in response. She would never say that his voice saying her name, him smiling at her, him protecting her, him comforting her… were the things she treasured most in the world. It would be her own secret.

* * *

**Hehe, was that good folks?! Well i know i suck at writing but i hope this chapter turned out fine, i think it sucks but hey that's my opinion.**

**I'll try to get the new chapter up and running in a week or two. Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys dont hate me~  
**

**With love,XxMixedSushixX  
**


End file.
